Livre I - Tue-moi si tu m'aimes
by miss92300
Summary: Quand Derek comprends que Stiles n'est plus lui même... Il fait tout pour combattre cet autre Stiles et pour faire revenir SON Stiles, celui qu'il a fait roi de son univers... Attention, contenu adulte et homosexuel dans le chapitre 5 et plus !
1. Introduction

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement... Mais l'intrigue n'est issue que de mon cerveau ! Il y aura du Sterek bien sur car c'est mon sujet favori... Mais pas seulement... Il y aura un couple surprise !

Commençons donc...

L'intrigue se situe juste après la transformation de Jackson en loup garou et ne tient donc pas compte de son départ en Europe.

* * *

><p>Stiles n'était plus le même depuis la transformation de Jackson. Tout son monde était flou... Il ne savait pas quoi penser... Et se montrait particulièrement violent verbalement avec ses compagnons surtout avec Derek... Pour masquer les crises d'angoisse qui l'habitaient chaque nuit... Et pour éviter de penser à tout ce qui se passerait si il se laissait avoir par ces foutus crises...<p>

Il frappa le volant de sa vieille Jeep... Il commençait à devenir dingue avec tout ces souvenirs... Entre les heures dans la piscine, la mort de Matt, la prise d'otage d'Alison... Il avait réussi à encaisser jusque là... Mais ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher... En arrivant chez Scott, la crise de panique éclata... Sa respiration saccadée...

"Scott" murmura-t-il, dépassé par la force de cette crise abominable...

Il savait que le loup l'entendrait. Scott déboula par la fenêtre et ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur de la Jeep et sortit Stiles. La seule personne qui voyait ces moments de faiblesse, c'était Scott, la seule qui les subissait était son père, toutes les nuits, toutes les heures, tous les cauchemars.

"Respire, Stiles, détends toi!"

Les hurlements de Scott firent sortir sa mère de la maison en courant. Elle se préparait pour sa garde de nuit. En voyant le jeune homme elle l'allongea rapidement avec des gestes stricts et professionnels.

"La bouteille d'oxygène, vite!"

Scott couru à l'intérieur de la maison pendant de longues secondes alors que Mélissa murmurait des paroles rassurantes au jeune homme :

"Tu n'as jamais été seul Stiles, tu ne le seras jamais, on est là pour t'aider. Scott dépêche-toi ! Sa respiration se saccade de plus en plus vite !"

Scott revint en soulevant d'une extrême facilité la bouteille de gaz lourde d'une dizaine de kilos. Il la déposa lentement et appliqua lentement le masque sur le visage de Stiles. Mélissa saisit le poignet du jeune homme et calcula son pouls alors que le jeune homme commençait à reprendre une respiration de plus en plus lente.

La crise avait durée une demi-heure et Stiles était épuisé. Endormi sur le lit de Scott, il ronflait comme un bébé et ne souffrait d'aucun cauchemar tellement il était épuisé.

Scott était au téléphone avec Derek, il allait rater l'entraînement mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis...

" - Scott, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose...

- Je sais mais il refuse toute sorte d'aide et se braque à la moindre remarque...

- Il faut le forcer à parler, tout ce qu'il a vécu est en train de le consumer de l'intérieur... Déjà que le décès de sa mère est une épreuve en soi...

- Comment !

- Faisons le faire un entraînement au combat... Et comme on occupera son corps, on pourra le faire parler...

- Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera ?

- On peut pas savoir si on ne tente pas...

- Ok Derek... Mais il faut faire ça en petit comité, il faut qu'il soit seul avec l'autre personne.

- Alors, je vais le faire parler, de toute façon, il le fait tout seul..."

A la réplique de Derek, les deux complices se mirent à rigoler d'une façon irrépressible.

Stiles se réveilla groggy par sa crise, il était plus de 18 heures. Il avait pas mal dormi, mais pour une fois, pas de cauchemars... La fatigue sans doutes...

" - Ah, la belle au bois dormant est réveillé !

- Merci pour le coup de main tout à l'heure Scott, j'étais vraiment mal...

- Demain, pour te changer les idées, tu iras faire un entraînement au combat chez Derek.

- Un entraînement au combat ? Mais je sais pas me battre moi ! Et je me bats contre qui ? Je n'ai pas les capacités adéquates pour me battre et je ne sais pas comment tu veux que je réagisse alors que je me battrais contre un de vous ! Le plus équitable serait que le combat se déroule contre un ours en peluche mais je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le battre... Ah si ! Il me faudrait un briquet mais il serait capable de me désarmer !

- Stiles ! Un entraînement au combat c'est fait POUR APPRENDRE ! Et Derek est le plus apte à t'apprendre le combat et les réflexes à avoir."

Stiles gémit en entendant le nom de Derek...

_Il va me réduire en bouillie..._


	2. L'entraînement commence

Stiles ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver... Il pensait se faire réduire en bouillie par Derek... Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas indifférent aux yeux bleus de l'Alpha...

En passant le pas du manoir, il vit que l'homme à la barbe le suivait du regard. Soupçonneux.

" - Alors... Comment on fait ça ?

- Comment on fait quoi ? Déjà place toi de profil, les poings levés."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Derek vérifia l'équilibre du jeune homme en le poussant légèrement. Stiles tomba à la renverse.

Derek roula des yeux et l'aida à se relever.

" - Allé remets-toi en selle, Stiles.

- Tu vas te faire plaisir à me faire souffrir ? A m'arracher la tête avec les dents, pour achever ce que tu as commencé quand tu as approuvé la rencontre entre mon visage et mon volant ?..."

Et il repartit dans une énonciation de choses et d'autres, rappelant au passage le pourquoi du comment la voie lactée était belle... Derek ne savait même pas ce que la voie lactée avait affaire avec sa Jeep chérie... Il saisit le jeune homme et l'envoya contre le mur en grondant.

" - Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Stiles... Le seul, l'unique !

- Non, Stiles resterait sur un seul sujet, le fait que la voie lactée vienne la dedans, ça ne ressemble pas à Stiles, il ne s'éparpille pas. Il peut faire des conjectures de malade mais toujours plausibles. Il ne s'énerve pas non plus contre tout le monde. Alors je me répète, qui es-tu ?

- Comment as-tu su ?"

Saisit d'effroi Derek relâcha l'homme qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit depuis leur rencontre. Stiles n'était plus Stiles.

L'entraînement devenait de plus en plus réel aux yeux des deux hommes qui se regardaient avec menace. Derek ne voulait pas faire de mal à Stiles, mais la meilleure solution était de le faire parler. De savoir. Qui habitait le corps de son amour. Parce que c'était ça ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. De l'amour. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Sans se transformer, Derek saisit les poignets de Stilinski et lui hurla de décliner son identité.

" - Je ne suis que sa partie la plus mauvaise... C'est une personne qui t'en veux à mort qui l'a ensorcelé."

Un lueur que Derek n'avait jamais vu apparu dans le regard du lycéen. Une lueur de folie.

Stiles souriait. Stiles souriait avec un grain de folie dans les yeux ! Sauf que Stiles était fou naturellement, alors allez imaginer Stiles avec un grain de folie en plus dans les yeux !

Derek eu un frisson. Un frisson d'horreur. Le grand-père argent, Kate, la meute d'Alpha... De nombreuses personnes lui en voulait et serait prêtes à tuer pères et mères pour le voir mort.


	3. Et devient un réel combat

Merci pour vos reviews et pour les ajouts en favori ! En effet, Stiles sera difficile à remettre d'aplomb !

Derek se jeta sur Stiles et le plaqua contre le mur. D'un coup de paume sec, il assomma le jeune homme.

Saisissant son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Scott.

" - L'entraînement a tourné court. Je crois qu'on a un sérieux problème... Stiles a été ensorcelé.

- Comment ça ensorcelé ?!

- Eh bien il est parti dans un monologue, jusque là rien de nouveau tu me diras...

- Oui et ?

- Bah il est parti sur la lune... Enfin presque... Il est parti en me parlant de la voie lactée alors qu'il me parlait d'un truc vraiment concret...

- Ah quand même...

- Et quand je lui ai demandé qui il était il m'a dit qu'il était la partie la plus mauvaise qui était dans ses profondeurs...

- Ah ouais j'avoue... La il y a un ÉNORME problème... J'arrive, il fait quoi la?

- Un petit somme. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais envie..."

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et reçu une gifle monumentale. Le téléphone tomba et Les yeux rouges de Derek commencèrent à émerger...

" SCOOOTT dépêche toi !"

Derek commençait déjà à se transformer sous la douleur de la gifle et sous la colère. Il s'était promis de ne pas s'énerver contre Stiles...

_Après tout... Ce mec n'est pas Stiles..._

Il saisit le T-shirt de l'adolescent et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jamais Stiles ne l'aurait frappé. Stiles n'était plus Stiles... Plus celui qu'il aimait tendrement... Sans l'avouer...

L'adolescent se releva à toute vitesse et s'élança vers le loup. Il saisit le poignet gauche du garou et serra aussi fort qu'il pouvait avant de tenter de lui mettre une droite maladroite.

_Voilà pourquoi il a besoin d'entraînement... Le faire parler n'était pas qu'un prétexte..._

Derek s'éloigna pour éviter le coup. Il profita de la confusion du lycéen pour le plaquer contre le mur, son nez fut blessé. Le sang coulait de sa narine au moment où Scott entrait dans le manoir. Se transformant, Scott rejoignit Derek pour immobiliser le jeune homme au moment où Allison passa un morceau de scotch sur la bouche de Stiles.

Les deux hommes immobilisèrent les poignets de Stilinski et Allison l'immobilisa. Scott saisit une chaise et le força à s'assoir.

L'interrogatoire allait donc commencer...


	4. Qui se finit en interrogatoire

Stiles était sur cette chaise... Son esprit était embrouillé.

Il avait peur. Que se passe-t-il ?

" Ton nom ?"

Stiles reconnut la voix de Derek. Le nez du jeune homme le faisait souffrir, ainsi que ses lèvres...

" - Mais Derek tu déconnes ? Je m'appelles Stiles ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Stiles, toute la journée tu as essayé de nous frapper Scott et moi. Stiles tu disais que tu étais ensorcelé.

- Mais Derek c'est quoi cette connerie ? J'ai mal au nez... Je suis mal... Pourquoi je suis attaché ? Je te ferai pas de mal !"

Stiles repartit dans un monologue que Derek écouta pour une fois. Scott franchit le pas de la porte, à l'écoute de ce que son meilleur ami débitait. Pas de voie lactée. On voyait peut-être le bout du tunnel. Il disait qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs de cette journée... Depuis la veille... Il pensait s'être couché après la grosse crise d'angoisse et avec un message, entraînement particulier pour le jeune humain... Chez Derek.

Les deux loups étaient abasourdis. Stiles ne savait pas comment il avait rencontré le mur pour se blesser le nez ni comment il avait tenté de frapper Derek avec sa main droite.

Faisant sortir ses griffes, Derek libéra l'humain qui continuait de parler. Le vrai Stiles était de retour. Le sort était peut-être évacué...

Stiles allait rester sous surveillance, pour son père, c'était une soirée pyjama chez Scott. Alors qu'il allait en fait rester chez Derek avec trois loups. Il était sous bonne garde.

Le lendemain matin Scott se réveilla avec une appréhension... Il avait une sensation bizarre... Il saisit son téléphone et envoya un sms à Derek :

'J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment...'

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

'Et quel pressentiment... Je me suis réveillé avec deux coups de couteaux dans le ventre... Stiles est parti...'

Scott souffla de colère. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Stiles était encore ensorcelé. La veille, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et Derek avait dressé la liste des personnes qui lui en voulaient. Parce que personne ne savait que Stiles était la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde.

Ce matin en se réveillant, Isaac avait trouvé Derek baignant dans son sang avec des blessures à l'argent. Il faudrait la journée pour qu'il cicatrise et un mot se trouvait sur la table avec le sang du loup :

**Tu perdras celui que tu aimes. Derek, tu mourras, tu n'as jamais aimé que moi.**

Alors Derek avait compris. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune humain avaient été trop visibles. Et Kate était en vie. Beaucoup de choses étaient à assimiler. Seule Kate serait encore assez vivante pour s'auto proclamer être le seul amour de Derek.

Peter avait bien rigolé à ce moment là, provoquant une crise de larmes de la part de Lydia, toujours effrayée par l'ancien Alpha.


	5. Qui est le nouveau Stiles ?

Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Erica étaient nerveux... Avant d'aller en cours, ils avaient cherché Stiles partout... Sans le trouver pour autant...

Ils étaient bouche-bée quand ils le trouvèrent en salle d'économie. Scott s'assit à côté de Stiles et lui demanda comment il osait se présenter en cours alors qu'il était dangereux.

" - Je ne suis dangereux pour personne. Juste pour moi."

Scott ne comprenait pas sa phrase... Jusqu'à ce que Stiles prenne son ciseaux et se le plante en plein dans la main, sans états d'âme. Scott paniqué se leva et demanda au prof s'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner ça.

" - Mais t'es cinglé !?

- Ensorcelé, ça irait mieux.

- Qui es-tu ? Le vrai Stiles n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Je suis Stiles... Mais ensorcelé... J'obéis à quelqu'un qui souhaite se venger..."

Scott le fixa, désespéré... Beaucoup de monde en voulait à Derek... C'était un idiot par excellence.

Arrivés à l'infirmerie, les deux lycéens attendirent l'infirmière, qui les regarda, choquée.

" - Mais enfin ça tourne pas rond chez vous deux ?

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire...

- Il faut que vous alliez à l'hôpital, la blessure est trop profonde, il faut des points de suture.

- Ma mère peut venir prendre Stiles, elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui."

Scott appela sa mère et attira Stiles à l'écart, s'il mettait la vie de sa mère en danger, il le tuerait lui-même, meilleur ami ou non.

" Mais Scott, c'est le but de la manoeuvre, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je mourrais dans tous les cas, tu as perdu, et Derek perdra l'homme de ses rêves..."

Scott serra la mâchoire tout en sachant que son meilleur ami était vraiment en danger... Il soupçonna que le meilleur moyen de protéger Stiles de lui-même serait de le ligoter...

Il envoya un sms à Derek pour lui partager l'idée. L'Alpha semblait apprécier le fait de ligoter Stiles mais pas pour les mêmes raisons...

Il pensa à Stiles... Ligoté, nu, sur son lit... Les mains au dessus de la tête... Le regard empli de désir... Son corps demandeur de lui...

Secouant la tête il entra dans la douche il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête... Une pensée obsédante... Une pensée juste... Insoutenable.

Son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, répondant aux besoins charnels de Derek. Son corps tendu sous la douche italienne ne demandait qu'à être soulagé.

Les deux blessures commençaient enfin à cicatriser. Enfin, pour un loup garou, au bout d'une heure... En se lavant, sa paume effleura un sexe dressé à cause de l'image qui le hante.

Alors il se laissa aller, en activant sa main sur son érection et en mordant sa lèvre au sang tellement le plaisir l'envahissait... L'eau était chaude et la voir ruisseler sur le corps de Stiles, son amant désespéré lui fit perdre la raison. Les va-et-vient s'accélérèrent et un massage du périnée le fit décoller définitivement...

Dans un dernier coup de reins, il lâcha sa semence en prononçant le nom de Stiles furtivement...


	6. Comment sauver Stiles ?

Derek se sentait honteux d'avoir fantasmé sur Stiles, surtout dans la situation actuelle... Il aurait dû mieux contrôler ses émotions et éviter de se perdre dans des désirs charnels...

Il fallait trouver une solution. Comment pourrait-il sauver Stiles? Il pianota sur son téléphone pour demander à Scott de l'attendre chez lui, quand Peter l'appela.

" - Mon cher neveu préféré, regarde ce que j'ai découvert à propos de tout ce qui est sorcellerie !

- Si c'est comme la version du Méga Kanima, je te remercie...

- Non, ce sont juste des phrases... A peu près aussi effrayante à vrai dire..."

En lisant le contenu de la page internet, Derek se décomposa. Stiles n'avait plus beaucoup de temps d'après ce qu'il lisait. Et il serait auto destructeur.

_Sans blague il s'est déjà enfoncé un ciseau dans la main... Si c'est pas déjà de l'autodestruction..._

Il fallait aller voir Deaton... C'était le seul moyen de pouvoir en apprendre plus...

De son côté, Peter appela Lydia pour en savoir plus sur sa capacité à prévoir la mort de quelqu'un. Bien sur, Peter ne s'intéressait pas à Stiles, mais plutôt à Lydia, ce qui le désespérait. Lydia était une énigme à part entière, et ce, depuis qu'il avait pu communiquer avec lui quand il était mort...

En raccrochant, l'énigme était toujours intacte...

Comment était-il possible que Lydia puisse découvrir les cadavres par son seul instinct ?

Il envoya un sms à Derek pour que Deaton les renseigne aussi à ce sujet.

Il regarda l'heure, sa journée allait être longue... Un peu de musculation allait l'occuper.

Du côté de Scott et Stiles, les choses s'amélioraient, Stiles avait un bandage à présent et Mélissa avaient forcé les deux jeunes à rester ici. Scott surveillait le moindre geste de Stiles, comme si ça vie en dépendait. En fait, elle en dépendait vraiment, la vie de Stiles.

Scott se doutait que Derek avait des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, mais il ne se doutait pas que ce dernier était bi... Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu jusqu'au mot de Stiles...

Quant à Derek, il était en pleine conversation avec Peter au téléphone et Deaton. Celui-ci l'informait que la sorcellerie était quelque chose de très peu répandu, et qu'une seule sorcière pouvait être capable d'apprendre ce sort à une autre personne. Mais que l'on sache, Kate n'était pas une sorcière.

" - Il aurait fallu que Kate force la sorcière à lui apprendre le sort et à la tuer ensuite pour récupérer ses pouvoirs par une potion... Que seule cette sorcière aurait pu faire.

- En gros, il aurait fallu que cette sorcière soit suicidaire pour faire ça de sa propre volonté. C'est tiré par les cheveux non ?

- Kate aimait vraiment Derek. Mais elle le manipulait beaucoup aussi. Savoir que Stiles était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde aujourd'hui a dû la mettre dans une rage noire. Non seulement il est plus jeune mais c'est aussi un homme. Peut-être qu'elle avait l'intention de revenir dans sa vie.

- En lui faisant oublier qu'elle a brûlé le trois quart de sa famille ? Ca m'étonnerait franchement..."


	7. Tu l'aimes c'est ça ?

D'après Deaton, un seul moyen pouvait sauver Stiles. Et c'était dangereux. Un mélange entre l'exorcisme et la tuerie macabre... Derek aimait l'idée de tuerie mais pas en ce qui concerne Stiles. Stiles était et reste la personne qui lui reste le plus cher.

Le vétérinaire disait qu'il fallait presque tuer Stiles puis de prononcer une formule qui allait annuler le sort. Et pour finir il fallait tuer Kate.

Le problème principal était cette fameuse formule. Il fallait la trouver, la sorcière et Kate étaient les deux seules à la connaître. La sorcière était morte et Kate... Était introuvable... Parce qu'elle était censée être morte !

Derek était quand même désespéré... La vie de Stiles reposait uniquement sur les épaules de Kate. Il envoya un sms à Scott pour savoir comment Stiles allait. Et Scott lui apprit la nouvelle. Excédé, Derek frappa dans le mur. Deaton le regarda.

" - Stiles s'est enfoncé un ciseau dans la main.

- Bon sang...

- C'est pas vrai ! Cette Argent me pourrira la vie pour toujours...

- On va trouver une solution, il faut débord retrouver Kate.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de l'attirer... Pendant qu'on y réfléchit, je vais chercher Stiles et le ramener chez lui, Scott dormira chez lui, il faut le surveiller... C'est pas croyable !"

Derek continua de s'énerver contre les murs de a clinique vétérinaire.

" - Derek, calme toi, ne laisse pas ton loup dominer ta colère. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas du genre à aimer les hommes, je ne suis pas dans le genre à faire dans les sentiments... Je ne comprends même pas ce qui m'arrive... Quand je suis avec lui, tout le mépris que j'éprouve pour son comportement est inhibé par l'empathie et par le besoin de me sentir près de lui...

- De longues phrases. Derek, tu m'impressionnes... Je pense effectivement que tu l'aimes... Va le retrouver."

Derek sortit de la clinique vétérinaire pour aller chez Scott. Arrivé chez Scott, Derek passa par la fenêtre et saisit Stiles par les épaules.

" - Mais qu'Est-ce qui te prends ! Qu'Est-ce que tu crois ! Qu'on va te laisser te faire du mal ?

- Derek ! Il faut que je te montre, que malheureusement, Mélissa a réussit à faire du beau travail...

- Stiles, qu'Est-ce qui t'arrives..."

La voix de Derek se brisa... Scott descendit pour dire à sa mère que Stiles avait besoin d'être protégé et qu'ils dormiraient chez l'hyperactif cette nuit.

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent ensuite chez Stiles. En descendant de voiture, Derek demanda à Scott de le prévenir si il se passait quelque chose.

En rentrant au loft, Derek sentit une présence :

" Bah alors, on dit pas bonjour ?"

Il ne connaissait cette voix féminine que trop bien ...


	8. Le plan A

**Bonjour ! Avant de vous poster ce chapitre, je voulais répondre aux reviews :)**

**misstelya : Est-ce que la suite te plaît ? J'espère bien :)**

**Yumi : Je te remercie :) Kate est vraiment cinglée mais tu verras, c'est pas fini...**

**Driamar : Si mes chapitres sont courts c'est vraiment fait exprès, je ne cherche pas à faire des romans mais je tâcherais de faire des efforts, j'ai lu une de tes fic, et pour moi c'est carrément trop long. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire... Elle n'est pas si rapide que ça, parce que rien n'est joué d'avance !**

Voici le chapitre :

Derek se retourne avec appréhension. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Kate était face à lui. Il eu un coup de sang, et la plaqua contre le mur.

" - Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Derek.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venue admirer la fin de Stiles... C'est une activité très intéressante quand je vois ta tête.

- Pourquoi Stiles ? Ce n'est qu'un adolescent !

- Pourquoi Stiles ? Je te retournes la question. Tu m'aimais non ? Et pourtant tu es amoureux de lui. En secret. Ce n'est qu'un humain adolescent !

- Qu'Est-ce qui me retiens de t'égorger...?

- Ca !"

La jeune femme se transforma peu à peu en ce qui semblait être un jaguar. Le combat commença et Derek se rendit vite compte que Kate maîtrisait presque ses instincts animaliers.

Pas encore assez... Ce qui était dangereux pour lui... Quand Peter débarqua il se stoppa avant de prêter main forte à son neveu... Les coups pleuvaient et les grognements... S'enchaînaient... Mais un coup bien placé de Kate envoya valser Peter. Peter sonné, fut hors jeu. Derek sentait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids rapidement alors qu'il sentait que son adversaire commençait enfin à se fatiguer.

Il se concentra alors sur ses genoux mais ne fit pas attention à la seringue que Kate sortit. Il s'effondra au sol, inconscient...

Kate traîna le corps de Derek jusqu'à une chaise alors que Peter reprenait conscience.

" Kate, qu'Est-ce que... tu fais ?"

Peter ne s'était pas aperçu de la blessure au ventre qui saignait. Elle commençait à guérir mais elle l'affaiblissait. Il se leva tant bien que mal et rassembla ses efforts pour se transformer et défendre son neveu. Il avait toujours voulu le pouvoir mais Derek était la seule famille qui lui restait et il n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses se faire.

Kate regarda Peter et se moqua de lui alors que celui-ci feignait d'être encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était afin de pouvoir se rapprocher et la propulser par la fenêtre. Il saisit Kate par la taille. Elle ne devait pas peser plus de 50 kg... Et sa musculature l'envoya valser comme un simple sac à patates.

Il se précipita par la fenêtre pendant que Kate se relevait. Il tenta quelques coups de griffe alors qu'elle lui décocha un coup de pied et s'enfuit.

Le corps de Peter lâcha et il s'effondra, épuisé. Soudain, il pensa à Derek et se hissa tant bien que mal dans le loft. Il sentit la seringue et composa rapidement le numéro d'Isaac pour qu'il rapplique. Il n'était pas capable de se protéger ni de protéger Derek si Kate revenait. Après cet appel, Peter appela Deaton pour qu'il vienne examiner la seringue.

Deaton examina Derek et la seringue et conclu que c'était un sédatif qui pouvait assommer un troupeau d'éléphants. Il serait dans le cirage, mais il s'en remettrait rapidement. Peter et Deaton portèrent Derek jusqu'au canapé quand le portable de Derek sonna. Peter décrocha en voyant le numéro de Scott :

" - Désolé Scott mais Derek est pas en état de répondre...

- Je venais aux nouvelles...

- On a un souci féminin qui s'appelle Kate Argent...

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais qu'on ne savait pas où elle était ?

- Elle est venue au loft et a sédaté Derek mais elle n'a pas réussi à le kidnapper...

- Il faut avoir un plan...

- Tu as quelque chose à proposer qui n'inclut pas la mort de Stiles?

- Oui, il faut capturer Kate, lui soutirer la formule pour annuler le sort et s'occuper de Stiles sans le tuer... Conjurer le sort et tuer Kate !

- Ce plan me paraît bien sur le papier... Tu as un plan B ? Si on ne soutire pas les informations à Kate?

- Eh bien on improvisera... Est-ce que Deaton sait où a sorcière habitait ? Peut-être qu'elle a laissé un grimoire...

- Deaton, vous savez ou habitait la sorcière ?

- En France je crois, vers Nice.

- Le voyage... Je ne sais pas si Stiles tiendrait le coup ...

- D'abord il faut trouver Kate, maintenant qu'on sait qu'elle est dans le coin."


	9. Retrouvailles

**Désolée pour l'attente, je me rattrape ici :**

Stiles se réveilla avec une barre au front. Il ne se rappelait pas les dernières 24 heures. Il tourna la tête vers sa main qui le brûlait. Il avait des points de souture.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé BORDEL !_

En plus, ça sentait le loup à plein nez. Scott dormait paisiblement près de lui. Il s'assit et automatiquement le loup étaient sur lui.

« - Woh Woh Woh ! On se calme ! Tout doux !

- - Stiles, bouge pas !

- - Mais Scott arrête ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi ma main est blessée ?

- - Quoi tu te souviens pas ? »

Soudain un éclair de génie le traversa.

« Dormir ! C'est ça ! Quand je dors, le sortilège s'affaiblit ! Il faut pas que je dorme maintenant que je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens ! »

Le lycéen expliqua alors que son changement d'humeur opérait lorsqu'il se réveillait. Et que le sortilège était certainement moins puissant pendant qu'il dormait, ce qui faisait qu'une fois sur deux, il arrivait à prendre le dessus. Donc il ne fallait pas qu'il dorme.

Scott reçu un appel de sa mère, lui notifiant qu'elle avait besoin de son aide pour les courses. Il attacha Stiles au lit.

« Tu sais si ta mère rentre elle va croire des choses… Je suis en caleçon, ligoté à ton lit… Ca fait vraiment bizarre, heureusement que ce n'est pas… »

Stiles s'arrêta avant d'en dire trop. Il pensait à Derek. Pourquoi ? Parce que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers le loup aux yeux clairs dès qu'il s'agissait de sexe… Ou de désir… Ou de tendresse…

Scott ignora et descendit vers la voiture de sa mère. Il savait que Derek était entre de bonnes mains. Mais de savoir que Kate était dans les parages le terrorisait. Surtout sachant que Stiles était à l'étage seul.

_Au moins il est ligoté._

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Kate était dans le coin mais personne ne savait précisément où elle était. Scott croyait à moitié Stiles quand il disait qu'il était réellement lui. Scott décida alors d'emmener l'adolescent chez Derek pour que Deaton l'ausculte.

Après avoir fini d'aider sa mère, Scott décida de tester Stiles. De savoir si c'était vraiment lui. Et le seul moyen était de lui poser des questions sur Derek.

Une fois dans la chambre il commença :

« - Pour Derek tu es qui ?

- - A part le fait que je suis un adolescent complètement énervant, qui parle tout le temps, je suis personne pour lui. »

Scott comprit. C'était le vrai Stiles. Ce n'était pas celui qui croyait que Derek était l'amour de sa vie.

« - Stiles, on va chez Derek, il est blessé, Kate est dans les parages, tu dois pas rester seul, Deaton va t'examiner, il est là-bas.

- - On prend la Jeep alors.

- - T'es prêt pour conduire ?

- - Oui t'en fais pas, j'oublie 24 heures mais je n'oublie pas de conduire. »

Arrivés chez Derek, Stiles a le cœur qui bat fort. Il voit Derek sur une chaise, inconscient. Il était vraiment inquiet. Mais il ne devait pas le montrer.

Deaton examina Stiles et confirma que le vrai Stiles était de retour, et en effet il ne devait pas dormir. Scott montra le petit mot que Stiles avait laissé. Stiles se raidit. Il avait écrit ce qu'il avait désiré le plus au monde.

Mais il savait que Derek ne l'aimerait jamais de la façon dont Stiles l'aimait.

Scott emmena Derek dans sa chambre. Stiles réflechissait avec Peter concernant la localisation de Kate.

« - Elle va vouloir te voir te tuer. Pour voir la douleur de tout le monde.

- - Pourquoi le mot. Pourquoi elle croit que je suis quelqu'un d'important pour Derek ?

- - …

- - Mais réponds !

- - Elle le croit, c'est tout ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, seuls les loups entendirent l'appel de Derek envers Stiles lorsqu'il repris connaissance.

« Stiles, Stiles, je t'en supplie, où es-tu ? »

Scott et Peter coururent vers le loup barbu. Il était pâle mais en vie.

« - Stiles ?

- - Il est redevenu lui-même et il va bien.

- - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- - Elle t'a injecté un puissant sédatif. Elle voulait te kidnapper mais je l'ai fait fuir.

- - Je veux voir Stiles. »

Scott appela Stiles, qui accourut aussitôt.

« - Derek, t'as une sale gueule.

- - Je vais te…

- - Oui égorge moi avec les dents j'oublie pas t'inquiète pas.

- - On peut se parler seuls ?

- - Je vais mourir hein ?

- - Mais non j'ai pas encore assez de force.

- - Merci seigneur !

- - T'es pas croyant !

- - Si je sors de cette pièce vivant, je te promets, je serais croyant. »

Scott et Peter sortirent.

« - Stiles… Je veux t'expliquer pourquoi Kate fait ça.

- - Je sais elle croit que je suis quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux. Mais on sait tous les deux que c'est faux..

- - Stiles. »

Derek se redressa pour faire face à l'hyperactif. Leurs yeux se scotchèrent et l'odeur du désir s'installa. Derek fut surpris de voir que leurs deux désirs emplissaient la pièce. Stiles rompit le contact et commença à rougir. Son corps réagissait tellement vite, il sentait l'érection venir et se tourna.

« C'est vrai hein ? Tu dis rien parce que c'est vrai. Tu dis rien parce que depuis tout ce temps que je pense que mes sentiments sont maso et qu'il y aura aucun retour parce que tu me détestes… »

Les larmes coulaient parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il savait que les autres loups l'entendaient.

_Mais comment je vais me sortir de cette merde ? Je viens de lui avouer que je l'aimais… Je viens de faire la connerie de ma vie._

« Stiles, je voudrais avoir une explication mais c'est simplement charnel, simplement une attirance… J'arrive pas… »

Sa voix se brisa quand Stiles se retourna les yeux emplis de larmes. Derek se leva tant bien que mal, en refusant tout contact physique de Stiles. Sinon il le violerait alors que les autres étaient en bas.

Stiles comprit qu'il fallait réellement qu'ils soient seuls. Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent.

« Partez. Tous. Je suis trop en colère pour que vous entendiez ça. »


	10. Explications

Stiles était en train de bouillir, il n'y croyait pas. C'était trop pour lui. Des années qu'il pensait à lui. Des heures et des heures où il s'en voulait. Lui un adolescent, hétéro (normalement) qui s'imaginait qu'il pouvait aimer Derek, loup garou totalement asocial.

Et une larme coula, Derek ne pouvait pas patienter plus.

« - Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es pas réveillé ? Pourquoi tu me rejettes tout le temps ?

-Pourquoi je t'aime ? Pourquoi je t'aime toi, un ado… Moi qui n'aime que les femmes… Je te le demande…

-Derek… Si je suis en larmes, c'est parce que depuis le début, depuis que tu as débarqué pour mettre le bordel dans nos vies, depuis tout ce temps, mes sentiments s'embrouillent, mon corps tremble. Et je me déteste parce que je pensais que c'était unilatéral. Parce que tu me détestais, je ne pouvais que me détester. J'arrête pas de me dire que pour me rapprocher de toi je devrais être quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour que tu me remarque un peu. Mais là je suis en colère, parce que tu m'annonces, que je suis en danger parce que tu fermes ta putain de gueule de loup. »

La rage explosait. Enfin, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses larmes coulaient encore et encore. Il hoqueta alors que Derek, toujours sans voix, s'avançait vers lui, prudent. Pour une fois, une expression de terreur passait sur son visage. Le désir alourdissait la pièce mais il essaya de ne pas faire attention. Il ne voulait pas perdre Stiles. Il ne pourrait pas y survivre.

« Tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait pendant toutes ces années ? J'ai du montrer une carapace alors que j'avais peur de chaque mouvement que tu faisais… De peur de te perdre, de peur que tu ne me déteste encore plus… J'ai du me résigner, me demander pourquoi je me tuais à t'aimer… Alors que je ne devrais pas… Derek, j'aurai pu crever pour que tu vives… Tu le comprends ça ? »

Les yeux du loup pétillaient. Stiles ressentait exactement ce que lui ressentait.

« Stiles, tu m'as sauvé dans cette piscine. Tu m'as montré que je pouvais te faire confiance. J'avais des doutes sur mes sentiments jusqu'ici mais maintenant je ne doute plus de rien. Entre l'histoire de la piscine et celle de Miguel… J'ai vu ton regard. J'ai vu que le désir ne provenait pas seulement de Danny. Mais aussi de toi. J'aurai tout donné pour que Danny disparaisse à ce moment-là. »

Derek n'avait jamais parlé aussi longtemps. Il n'avait jamais aligné autant de phrases. Stiles avait le souffle coupé.

_Il tient réellement à toi…_

D'un coup, Derek se laissa tomber sur le lit. Pris par les révélations de Stiles et grisé par ses ressentiments. Stiles se précipita et le saisit par les épaules.

« - Ca va Derek ?

-Oui, j'ai juste pris conscience….Qu'on a les mêmes sentiments mais qu'on les cache au plus profond… Toi c'est en train de te bouffer parce que je te rejette, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur… J'ai peur de te mettre en danger… Je ne sais même pas comment Kate a su pour mes sentiments envers toi.

-On s'en sortira comme toujours. »

Stiles s'éloigna et ouvrit la porte.

« - Stiles je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme ça. Tu vois ce que ça a donné quand quelqu'un est au courant de mes sentiments pour toi.

-Ca me gêne pas d'être en danger ça change rien par rapport à la vie quotidienne.

-Stiles… Reste.

-Non. »

Alors Derek emplit ses poumons et le plaqua contre le mur pour emprisonner ses lèvres. Stiles l'attira vers lui et gémit.

_Non. C'est trop facile._

Il repoussa Derek franchit le seuil de la porte. Dans le loft, le silence régnait. Seules les larmes de Stiles rompaient le vide installé. Derek suivait, perdu. Il reprenait des couleurs. Mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

« - Si j'ai toujours refusé de t'apporter de l'intérêt c'est justement parce que d'autres pouvaient s'en prendre à toi.

-Mais merde ! Je côtoies des loups garous tous les jours ! Tu penses que je suis pas en danger avec ça ! Il te faut quoi ? Que la meute d'Alpha qui est soit disant là demande à faire un ballet à la place d'égorger tout le monde ?

-Stiles… Je t'en prie, je m'en veux assez comme ça.

-En attendant, il ne faut pas que je dorme parce que sinon je risque de me suicider et pourquoi ?

-Pour que je me suicide ensuite. »

Stiles était abasourdi par l'aveu. Il restait bouche bée. Il s'approcha du loup. Front contre front il passa la main dans les cheveux du loup, une larme supplémentaire coulait. Mais de bonheur.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi… Mais je n'imagines pas ma vie sans toi… Elle a aucun sens… Aucun goût… Je ne veux que toi… C'est pour ça qu'elle te menace… Elle sait que tu représentes tout pour moi… Que je ne peux vivre sans toi… »

Cet aveu supplémentaire fit fondre Stiles qui saisit la tête de Derek pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Cette fois, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Cette fois, leurs corps bouillonnaient. Leurs désirs semblaient se confondre. Une main sous le T-shirt de Stiles, Derek saisit le téléphone et envoya un sms général :

'Rentrez chez vous. Trouvez un médicament qui laissera Stiles éveillé. Je le surveille de près.'


	11. Petit apparté

Comme nous avons dépassé les 3000 views... Je vais faire un petit apparté pour vous remercier ! C'est vraiment une fiction qui me tient à coeur, j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi ...

N'hésitez pas à me donner des reviews... Ce serait avec plaisir que je vous répondrai !

Pour la suite de l'aventure, comme rien n'est jamais simple... Eh bien il faudra encore de la patience à Derek et Stiles avant de pouvoir être vraiment ensemble et comme vous le devinez... Kate fera encore des siennes... Je n'ai pas oublié le couple scoop :) Mais il vous fera un peu de patience pour le découvrir !

xoxo


	12. Et si on s'aimait enfin ?

**Attention changement de style d'écriture… J'ai enfin réussit à récupérer le style que je voulais enfin vous faire comprendre…**

Les mains dans les cheveux du loup Stiles lâcha enfin ce qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui. Les larmes continuaient de couler parce qu'il se détendait enfin. Derek commençait aussi à retrouver ses forces. Et être avec Stiles lui donnait tellement de force…

Derek explorait toujours le torse du jeune homme alors que son corps réagissait à chaque parcelle du lycéen. De son autre main il effaça les larmes. Il avait compris que ces larmes étaient ce qu'il gardait au plus profond de lui depuis qu'il le connaissait et depuis la morsure de son meilleur ami.

Il voulait le protéger à tout prix. Pour Derek, Stiles était aussi fragile que de la porcelaine. Alors il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il explorait maintenant des deux mains le torse frêle qui le faisait fantasmer…

Toute douceur s'était évanouie chez Stiles. Il vengeait toute sa souffrance, tout son manque d'amour sur les lèvres du loup. Il fit l'erreur d'entrouvrir sa bouche et Derek en profita pour engouffrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa bouche se faisait violemment assaillir. Il grogna… Son désir augmentait, le souffle court, il sentit son entrejambe au bord de l'explosion. Mais il se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il reste éveillé.

Alors il s'arracha à l'étreinte délicieuse de Derek.

« - Quoi ?

-Faut pas. Après je vais vouloir dormir. Faut pas… »

Mais le désir était trop fort. Derek s'agenouilla pour défaire le pantalon du plus jeune. La tête renversée en arrière, il prenait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait. Quand il sentit son entrejambe empoignée, il frissonna. C'était un rêve. Il gémit quand Derek commença une fellation tellement attendue, qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il perdait les pédales et commençait à grogner le nom de son amant en donnant des coups de bassin.

Son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Attention »

Derek recueillit la jouissance de Stiles dans sa main qui hurlait dans le « salon » du loft. Derek entendit un bruit de crissement de pneus. Une moto. Certainement Scott.

Il dit à Stiles de monter dans sa chambre et de ne surtout pas s'endormir.

« Coquin. »

Le petit sourire se fit révélateur de ce qui allait suivre.

Scott entra dans le salon alors que Derek finissait de se laver les mains.

« - J'ai trouvé quelque chose… De l'amphet… Ça devrait faire l'affaire…

-Super. Il est en train de se reposer, mais les yeux ouverts.

-Comment ça s'est fini ?

-Mal. Il a crié toute sa rancœur.

-Donc Kate a raison ou pas ? Parce que je savais que tu étais spécifique pour Stiles mais…

-Kate a raison. Mais lui et moi on ne sera jamais ensemble. »

Stiles avait vu, entendu. Derek et lui ne seront jamais ensemble. Choqué. Bouche bée. Il ne comprenait pas. Il venait de le faire jouir. De lui avouer tellement de choses et devant Scott il disait ça.

« Mais quel connard tu peux être. J'ai plus peur de toi. Mais là… C'est fini. Je te croirais plus. Va te faire foutre toi et ton ego. »

Stiles franchit le seuil du loft le cœur brisé. Son âme était meurtrie par les paroles de Derek. Il l'aimait mais il ne voulait pas de lui.

Scott couru derrière lui.

« Ecoute, avant de rentrer chez toi, prends ça. De la drogue je sais, mais c'est ce qui te tiendra éveillé. Et essaye de ne pas croiser ton père… »

Sans un mot, le lycéen prit le sachet de pilules et enfila un cachet avant de cacher le reste dans son sac à dos. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Parce que sans Derek il se sentait vide. Il pensait que malgré tout, si le sort ne faisait plus effet alors il ne mourrait pas. Mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il n'était qu'un mouchoir pour Derek.

* * *

><p>Derek était toujours figé dans la cuisine quand Scott entra. Il était toujours en train de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme arriver.<p>

_Il contourne tous tes sens de loup… Parce qu'il sommeille… Il est éteint et apaisé parce que la tension sexuelle redescend._

Il se sentait bête mais c'était la stricte vérité. Plus loin Derek serait de Stiles, plus Stiles avait de chances de connaître le troisième âge. En passant dans le salon il se remémora les gémissements de son ancien amant. Sous ses coups de langue il avait tressaillit. Il se rappela qu'il avait failli jouir quand il avait reçu la semence de Stiles dans la main.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée de perdre Stiles il se précipita dans les toilettes. Stiles était sa faiblesse. Loin de lui il était aussi fragile que l'humain. Il le savait. Mais il représentait une menace pour lui. Parce que ses ennemis voulait le blesser plus que n'importe qui. Il savait que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre.

_En fait j'aurai jamais dû lui dire…_

Et Derek Hale se referma sur lui-même comme si l'heure qui venait de s'achever n'avai jamais existé.


	13. Le cri du Banshee

Derek se leva. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Stiles ne répondait pas à ses appels ni à ses textos. Ca le rendait fou… Savoir que sa vie était en danger et qu'il était mis sur la touche alors que c'était sa faute… Il voulait tout arranger… Pour ça il devait trouver Kate…

Il prépara un café, la caféine le ferait tenir. Psychologiquement. Parce que physiquement il avait toujours cette rage qui était son ancre. Il envoya un sms à Scott :

'Toujours éveillé ? Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je trouve Kate. On doit arranger ça…'

En réponse il eut un appel :

« - Derek, il ne veut pas te parler. Pour ce qui est de Kate, son odeur se trouve dans toute la ville. C'est incroyable, elle empeste le jaguar…

-Bordel ! Mais il sait que je fais ça pour le protéger. Mais si il fait la gueule, c'est lui que ça regarde. Mets le haut parleur.

-C'est fait.

-Stiles, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parer mais tu vas seulement m'écouter. Je vais chercher Kate. Je vais lui soutirer toutes les informations. Je vais te sauver tu comprends ? Je sais que l'on ne peut pas être ensemble parce que je te mets en danger. Le reste ne regarde que nous. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qui s'est passé hier mais je dois te protéger. Dorénavant tu resteras loin de moi.

-Arrête Derek ! »

Derek raccrocha. Il en faisait une affaire personnelle. Personne ne touchait à Stiles. Personne.

Et un cri retentit. Ce cri que tout le monde reconnaissait. Lydia.

* * *

><p>Elle hurlait à plein poumons dans son lit. Sa mère accouru et la pressa contre elle. Elle ne hurlait pas un prénom.<p>

« -Lydia, ça va ma chérie…

-Maman… C'est horrible… J'ai l'impression que ça va pas aller… »

Lydia éclata en sanglots…

« -Il faut que j'aille voir Scott. Il est le seul qui puisse m'aider.

-Non tu es pas en état de conduire. Et il y a les cours.

-Personne n'ira en cours aujourd'hui. Aucun de mes amis. Ils comprendront pourquoi. »

Le premier sms d'inquiétude arriva.

'Qui ?'

C'était Scott.

'Je ne sais pas mais il faut que tu viennes. C'est vraiment grave.'

'Je ne peux pas venir. Stiles est toujours là. Derek est parti en chasse contre Kate. Isaac, Boyd, Erica et Allison vont en cours pour nous couvrir. Jackson recherche Derek. J'envoie Peter te chercher.'

Sa surprise fut immense. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec ce diable.

_Je peux pas. Je peux pas…_

'Scott t'es cinglé ou quoi ? Je suis morte de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec ce monstre !'

'On a pas le choix Lydia.'

_Merde, il a raison._

'D'accord, mais c'est vraiment parce qu'on n'a pas le choix.'

* * *

><p>Peter regarda son téléphone.<p>

_Oh non. Je voulais dormir encore un peu._

Derek lui demandait une faveur. Il devait aller chercher Lydia et l'emmener chez Scott. Il l'avait entendu crier mais avait feint l'indifférence. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il savait que c'était urgent ou si c'était parce qu'il allait voir l'adolescente.

Il prit les clés de la voiture et referma le cadenas du loft.

En arrivant dans la rue de la lycéenne il se surprit à arranger ses cheveux. Il se désespérait.

La jeune femme l'attendait sur le pas du pavillon. Elle s'avança vers la voiture de Peter, assez maladroitement.

Il sortit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. On dirait un couple le soir du bal de fin d'année. Sauf que c'était tout le contraire. Lydia tremblait comme une feuille et Peter jubilait. Parce qu'il était avec elle. Mais elle avait peur et cette peur le contrariait.

« Allons, Lydia… Ton cœur s'affole, je ne n'ai jamais voulu te faire le moindre mal et tu le sais. Je voulais juste revenir à la vie. »

Il prit le chemin de chez Stiles où les deux meilleurs amis avaient passé la nuit. Lydia n'osa pas parler. Mais le parfum du loup embrouillait son esprit. Elle se reconcentra sur la route, feignant ne pas faire attention au moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Du coin de l'œil, Peter l'observa. Son cœur s'accélérait alors qu'il sentait que la peur diminuait. Il sourit, sachant que l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait allait lui donner quelques heures de réflexion. Lui, s'en fichait. Une femme comme une autre. Mais trop jeune.

Il se gara devant la maison des Stilinski.

_De toute façon cette petite est avec le nouveau loup garou de la meute…_

Il descendit alors que Lydia fermait déjà la porte de la voiture. Elle voulait rejoindre rapidement ses deux amis et Peter lui saisit le poignet elle se retourna et se figea à quelques centimètres de lui.

« -N'oublie pas… Tu peux avoir peur de moi, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu fais quelque chose contre moi. N'essaye pas de te venger de ce que j'ai fait pour revenir à la vie.

-Comment pourrais-je te tuer alors que je sais que seul ton égo peut te tuer en trois secondes ? »

Les mots étaient venus d'eux-mêmes. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait déjà les yeux de l'animal devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer.

Si Peter ne menaçait pas de la tuer à ce moment là, la scène aurait été sacrément érotique.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Peter l'observait avec un sourire digne d'un spot TV. Elle frissonna et il la relâcha.

Elle se précipita sans se retourner vers le loup, à l'intérieur de la maison de son meilleur ami.

Peter se retourna et grimpa dans son véhicule. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son neveu. Saisissant son téléphone il appela Derek qui ne répondit pas. Il demanda donc à Scott qui était chargé de rechercher Derek. Scott lui donna alors le numéro de Jackson.

« -Jackson, c'est Peter, t'as trouvé Derek ?

-Non, je suis encore trop inexpérimenté pour parvenir à capter son odeur parmi celles des autres.

-J'arrive attends-moi devant le lycée, c'est la pause du midi, on va en profiter pour faire le point. »

**Un super anniversaire à Tyler Posey qui fête ses 23 ans !**


	14. A la recherche de Derek

Le groupe s'attroupa devant le lycée. Les lycéens avaient fini de manger et les autres mangeaient des sandwichs de la cafet.

« -Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Derek est parti cherché Kate. Jackson était à ses trousses mais ce n'était pas un bon choix. Il ne sait pas encore se fier à toutes ses capacités. Je vais le retrouver et on partira à la recherche de Derek.

-Les profs ne posent pas trop de question… Ils commencent à être habitués. Mélissa a appelé et prévenu ça donne un peu plus de poids.

-Ok. Jackson tu viens avec moi. A la fin des cours, vous allez tous chez Scott. J'espère que Stiles ne dormira pas d'ici là. »

* * *

><p>Stiles était mort de peur. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Ni mourir. Ni perdre Derek. Scott le réconfortait pour toute la partie qui ne concernait pas Derek. Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il le croit faible à ce point. Lydia franchit le seuil de la porte.<p>

« -Scott, je suis tellement désolée…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler en privé.

-Stiles, si tu dors je te réveille à coup de dents.

-Merci Scotty. »

Les deux adolescents partirent dans le couloir.

« -Je crois que mon cri était pour Stiles. Ou Derek. Mais l'un des deux. J'y crois pas. On peut pas les perdre.

-Ca va aller on va les protéger.

-Mais on sait même pas où est Derek !

-Peter est parti à sa recherche ! A la fin des cours les autres nous rejoindront. N'oublie pas que la meute d'Alpha n'est pas loin. Il faut que l'on reste soudé.

-Tu crois que Stiles ira bien ? Je veux dire, on va le sortir de là hein ?

-Oui, coûte que coûte. »

En retournant dans la chambre de Stiles, ils découvrirent l'adolescent endormi.

« Merde. »

Un sms à la meute pour les prévenir et Scott tenta de réveiller Stiles. Rien à faire. Plus de 24 heures sans dormir. C'était normal.

« -Il faut prendre les devants. Va chercher du scotch.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que le sort était en lui… Il s'est poignardé !

-Ok, je vais en chercher. »

Maintenant que Stiles était attaché, il n'y avait aucun risque pour qu'il se blesse s'il se réveillait. Il ronflait. Les deux adolescents le regardaient en rigolant.

* * *

><p>Peter conduisait tranquillement. Il expliquait à Jackson comment faire confiance à son instinct et à son odeur.<p>

« -Je sais que l'odeur du jaguar et des autres brouillent les pistes mais il faut que tu te focalises sur celle de Derek. Tu sens le t-shirt et tu fermes les yeux.

-Je sens bien son odeur mais je n'arrive pas à savoir où.

-Alors c'est parce que la voiture va trop vite. Tu as besoin de la suivre à pieds pour le moment. »

Peter se gara sur le côté et ils sortirent. Jackson se dirigea vers un commerce. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle et continua de marcher rapidement.

« Bien. Maintenant que tu commences à aller plus vite, transformes toi pour affiner la recherche et on peut commencer à courir. »

Jackson obéit à l'ancien Alpha et ils commencèrent à courir. Ils débouchèrent sur une zone industrielle. Soudain Jackson s'arrêta.

« -Je l'ai perdu !

-Moi aussi. Il a du nous sentir. Je vais tenter de l'appeler. »

Il composa le numéro de son neveu.

« Derek, on veut t'aider, tu ne pourras certainement pas y arriver seul. Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Peter partagea à Jackson son idée d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson fut surpris. Il reconnut l'odeur de Derek.

Il sauta habilement par-dessus la clôture et Derek fût rapidement devant lui.

« -On peut pas te laisser y aller seul.

-Peter. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire. J'ai trouvé Kate, elle est à quelques blocs, dans un appartement de luxe.

-Alors laisse nous y aller avec toi.

-Avec un louveteau et un ancien Alpha qui n'a pas toute sa tête ?

-Touché. Sérieusement. On est plutôt utile et Kate me doit quelques morts… Tu te souviens pas ?

-Oui mais c'est personnel. Personne ne s'en prend à Stiles.

-J'ai loupé un chapitre ?

-T'as raté tout le premier volume et moi aussi. Pourquoi Stiles particulièrement ? Elle est devenue cinglée et pense que tu aurais des sentiments pour cet hyperactif complètement insupportable. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Vu qu'il allait certainement y passer avec Kate, pourquoi nier qu'il avait des sentiments pour le jeune humain ?

Peter roula des yeux.

« -Ben on est bien barré tiens !

-Comme si j'avais choisi de l'aimer.

-Nan mais déjà t'es censé être hétéro. Que je sache, Stiles ne fait pas un 95D.

-Tu me feras la morale plus tard. »

Il tourna le dos et se mit au volant de sa voiture. Démarrant la Kamaro il fit signe aux deux loups de le suivre.

* * *

><p>Les adolescents sortaient du lycée et grimpaient dans la voiture au moment où ils reçurent le sms. Stiles était endormi. Génial. Ils prirent le chemin de la maison Stilinski en parlant de la prochaine lune et des outils qu'ils utiliseraient pour éviter de se transformer de façon incontrôlable. Alison donnait quelques idées par-ci par là.<p>

« -Plus jamais on me met ce truc sur la tête.

-Moi je crois que les chaînes fonctionneraient bien si seulement elles étaient assez resistantes. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Stiles en entendant un hurlement. Celui de Lydia.

« Merde ! »

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la voiture. Bien entendu ce n'était pas le cri du Banshee mais le cri de la terreur.

Un grognement, celui de Scott. Bon au moins elle était à peu près protégée. Alison saisit son arc et elle saisit immédiatement une flèche. La voiture du shérif n'étant pas là, les autres purent se transformer sans problèmes. Problème du genre, le shérif voit des trucs surnaturels.


	15. Le retour du problème féminin

**Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point… Je ne vous laisse pas achever cette journée sans une petite explication. Et de taille ****J**

**Je vais commencer une nouvelle fiction ! Si vous aimez cette fiction, vous adorerez l'autre !**

* * *

><p>En ouvrant la porte, tout le monde découvrit Kate. Qui protégeait Stiles. Avec effroi les lycéens découvrirent le jaguar qu'elle était devenue. Scott hurla pour qu'ils reprennent pied dans la réalité.<p>

Ils se jetèrent sur la jeune femme qui les rejeta d'une facilité hors norme.

« - Pauvres petits louveteaux… Votre Alpha vous a bien mal éduqué !

-Kate lâche le immédiatement ! Laisse le tranquille !

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. C'est entre Derek et moi !

-Tout ce qui regarde Derek nous regarde.

-Un bon discours de chiot… Alors vous périrez. Tous. »

La fenêtre de la chambre explosa alors qu'un poignard improvisé coupait quelques mèches de cheveux d'Isaac.

Tous tournèrent la tête. Les Berserkers.

« -Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit des amis. »

Alison saisit une flèche qui se fractura lamentablement sur les protections en os des géants. Elle changea de type de flèche en prenant les plus empoisonnées et visa les parties non protégées. Scott pour lui assurer le mouvement se plaça entre Kate et elle.

* * *

><p>Derek, Peter et Jackson débarquèrent dans un grand appartement. Ce n'était pas minimaliste. La grande table de marbre montrait que Kate n'était pas dans le besoin. Des meubles de bois massif l'entouraient. En respirant longuement, Derek su que l'appartement était vide. Sinon, le pot d'accueil aurait dû être célébré.<p>

« -Elle n'est pas là.

-Elle ne vit pas seule. Il y a plusieurs signes qui montrent que deux autres personnes vivent là… Enfin, c'est plus que sommaire… Elles dorment sur des planches en bois.

-Alors qu'elle profite de la table de marbre.

-Jackson, Kate a toujours fait ce qui était dans son intérêt. L'intérêt du reste du monde lui est totalement indifférent. On s'en va. Sinon nos odeurs vont s'incruster dans l'appartement. »

* * *

><p>Il s'élança en montrant ses crocs à Kate. Ce fut le moment que choisit Alison pour tirer sa flèche. Elle éreinta à peine le molosse.<p>

Surprise, elle se demanda si le corps à corps changerait quelque chose sachant qu'elle ne pesait même pas 60 kilos. Scott défendait corps et âme celle pour qui battait son cœur. Son ancre. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient être qu'ensemble et ils s'étaient retrouvés. Pour une nuit de kamasutra infernal pendant que Mélissa était de garde.

Alison essayait de tenir les Berserkers éloignés. Mais à chaque flèche tirée, à chaque loup éloigné d'un grand geste, les Berserkers se rapprochaient de la maison.

« - Il faut appeler de l'aide avant que ces trucs défoncent la maison de Stiles !

-Je te protège, tu appelles Peter. »

Scott tendit son téléphone à Alison.

« -Peter, on a besoin d'un petit coup de main !

-Encore un problème féminin ?

-Il est accompagné de deux massues, ton problème féminin.

-On arrive, on part du centre ville. »

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, elle informa Scott qu'il fallait tenir encore 10 minutes. Les minutes les plus longues de leurs vies. Boyd et Isaac étaient blessés et Lydia tentait d'atteindre Stiles pendant que Scott était en train de détourner l'attention de Kate.

* * *

><p>« -Plus vite Peter !<p>

-Eh je fais que ça je peux pas aller plus vite, tu veux qu'on se fasse arrêter par le shérif pour lui dire que son fils, qui aime un loup garou psychopathe, est en danger de mort à cause de l'ex du fameux Alpha psychopathe ? Non ? Merci ! Et je te signale que je suis à la limite de la vitesse autorisée, pour aller sauver Ly… Le groupe quoi.

-Le psychopathe c'est toi hein, faut pas tout confondre ! Et puis accélère ! De toute façon j'aime qui je veux et t'as rien à redire !

-Si depuis que tu as eu la bonne idée de vouloir transformer ta copine en loup et que tu as lamentablement échoué.

-Kate ?

-Paige. (Les deux Hale avaient prononcé le nom à l'unisson.)

-L'histoire n'est pas importante.

-Merci Peter épargne nous des larmes de tristesse. »

_Lydia… Tiens bon j'arrive._

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à elle ? Stiles pouvait bien mourir il s'en fichait complètement. Mais il ne fallait pas toucher à Lydia. Non rectification, le dernier membre de sa famille aimait éperdument Stiles alors, Stiles devait aussi vivre. Il roula des yeux, se rendant compte de ce que ça impliquait. Peter Hale devait protéger Stiles Stilinski. Quelle foutaise !

* * *

><p>« -Putain mais ils viennent à 4 pattes ou quoi ?<p>

-Alison on tient encore quelques minutes, c'est pour Stiles !

-J'en doute pas. Il ne se réveille même pas alors qu'on essaye de lui sauver la vie ! »

Les Berserkers se rapprochaient.

« -J'essaye les grenades ?

-Me dit pas que t'as pris des grenades pour aller en cours ? »

Le hurlement d'Isaac la fit sursauter.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour les utiliser ?

-Eloignez-vous ! »

Les loups se réfugièrent à l'opposé de la maison des Stilinski. Les monstres étaient trop lents pour les atteindre. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand les grenades atterrirent à leurs pieds. Ils se jetèrent derrière un buisson alors que les Berserkers étaient projetés au sol.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Derek, Peter et Jackson pour débarquer.

« -Stiles !

-Lydia »

Les deux loups intéressés par Lydia se regardèrent. Incrédules Boyd, Erica et Isaac regardaient Peter de leur buisson.

« -J'ai bien entendu ?

-Merde !

-Peter a un cœur ?

-Et c'est dans ce moment-là qu'on le découvre… Quelle spontanéité ! »

**Plus de 4000 views… Merci beaucoup !**

**Je vous prépare le prochain chapitre demain et je vous poste tout de suite l'introduction à ma nouvelle fic !**

**xoxo**


	16. Il me pardonnera

**« - **Scott, Stiles dort toujours… On fait quoi ?

-J'avais remarqué qu'il dormait comme un bébé, merci ! On en reste au plan ! Le protéger de Kate et soutirer les informations pour le sauver. Lydia, avec Alison on va détourner son attention, tu récupères Stiles. Ah Jackson, Peter vous tombez bien, vous avez… Ah bah Derek ! Tant mieux !

-On récupère Stiles et on chasse Kate d'ici avant que les voisins ne fassent débarquer les flics. »

Le combat s'égalisa enfin. Jackson et Peter attaquèrent Kate avec Alison et Scott. Il se positionna juste derrière Kate, protégeant enfin Stiles. Derek en profita pour saisir l'adolescent, le mettre sur son épaule et sortir par la fenêtre.

« -Il faut l'attirer dans les bois.

-J'emmène Stiles en sécurité.

-Non Alison et moi on s'en charge, toi tu vas régler tes comptes avec ton ex.

- Attachez-le ! S'il se réveille il voudra encore se tuer et je pourrais pas…

-On sait. Arrête un peu.

-Quoi vous savez quoi ?

-Que Kate ne dit pas que des conneries. Allé on protège ton chéri. Pars, va lui flanquer la volée de sa vie. »

Derek aida les deux jeunes filles à mettre Stiles dans la Prius de Lydia. Elles démarrèrent immédiatement alors que Kate était sur tous les fronts, débordée par les attaques des trois loups. Derek les rejoignirent.

« -Kate, laisse les partir, tu veux me voir mort, alors je vais te satisfaire.

-Oh mais je ne veux pas que ça, je veux te voir souffrir physiquement et psychologiquement. Dès que j'aurai retrouvé Stiles… Je ferais en sorte que le sort soit plus puissant pour qu'il fasse enfin ce que je lui demande…

-Non tu m'auras moi, un point c'est tout. Et puis comment tu as fait pour ce sort ?

-J'ai torturé la sorcière et elle m'a donné la formule… Rien de plus simple…

-Pour une simple formule, je t'ai connu… Plus … Romantique…

-C'est vrai… Mais souviens toi… J'étais la seule après la mort de Paige à t'avoir compris.

-Oui tout ça pour faire brûler le manoir.

-Allons une formule drusus de anima (éviction de l'âme) est simple à prononcer. Je vais même réveiller Stiles devant toi.

_Merde, elles sont encore dans la voiture, il faut que je gagne du temps._

-Et si je te dis que je viens avec toi, pour que tu me tortures autant que tu voudras. Tu en dis quoi ?

-Trop facile, je veux que ceux que tu aimes meures !

-Tu t'en es déjà pris à ma famille, ça te suffit pas ?

-Non parce que je ne veux pas que tu aies une NOUVELLE famille… Encore moins un nouvel amour.

_« post hanc vitam in vobis_

_solvere te in gehénnam , ut succurro_

_Corpus illius amoris et posside_

_Dirimit ut dolor_

_Nostrum est quod cum primis cupiebat_

_Ego autem et anima mea saccrifie »_

-Non !

* * *

><p>Lydia se gara près du loft quand elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle.<p>

« -Non, non, non, Stiles faut que tu dormes encore un peu allé !

(Alison frappa Stiles.)

-Il me pardonnera c'est pour son bien. »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

« -Dépêchons nous avant qu'il se réveille vraiment.

-Oui, viens, on va l'attacher à la chaise. »

Elles avaient à peine attaché Stiles que celui-ci reprit conscience en sursautant.

« -Stiles !

-Tiens, les deux pimbêches !

-Ok on sait que c'est le faux Stiles. Enfin le Stiles ensorcelé.

-Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

-Non ça fonctionne pas. T'aurais dû enlever les pimbêches quand tu nous as salué.

-Roh ça va ! C'est que la vérité, je suis sûr que même sans le sort, Stiles pense vraiment que vous êtes des pimbêches !

-Je supporte pas ce Stiles ensorcelé, ça c'est sûr. »

* * *

><p>« - Espèce de garce !<p>

-Tu te fous de moi ? C'est moi la garce alors que tu es un loup garou prétentieux qui veux seulement faire une deuxième famille ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Si il arrive quelque chose à Stiles… Non même sans ça je vais te faire la peau ! »

Derek se lança sur Kate. Le combat était sauvage… L'amour qu'ils avaient dû se porter devait être aussi destructeur que passionnel. Les autres loups tentaient désespérément de ralentir les Bersekers.

La chambre de Stiles était un véritable foutoir. Le combat avait éclaté le lit en deux, le bureau était retourné. Les papiers volaient dans tous les sens.

Les coups pleuvaient et Derek était tellement enragé qu'il n'entendait pas les réactions de Kate face à sa fureur.

Il ne faut pas toucher à Stiles, encore moins tenter de le tuer.

Soudain, Derek saisit Kate par les épaules et l'envoya valser par la fenêtre. On entendait les sirènes de police. Blessée à l'épaule, elle rappela ses chiens de garde d'un coup d'œil.

Kate s'enfuit alors que Derek sauta par la fenêtre en lui montraient ses crocs. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Le loup se retransforma pour aider Isaac à se relever. Il fallait inventer une histoire et vite…

Le shérif arriva trop tard pour voir les trois nouveaux ennemis de la meute…

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Shérif ! Merci d'être venu…

-On a réussi à sauver Stiles… Il est avec Lydia et Alison, on est arrivé pour l'essayer de le stopper.

-Vous avez vu l'agresseur ?

-Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme. Mais cagoulés. Et très forts.

-Ok je vais chercher Stiles pour lui demander ce qu'il a vu.

-Euh… Il a rien vu.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il dormait… Comme un loir… Il a voulu rester éveiller pendant des heures alors… Quand il s'est endormi il s'est même pas réveillé quand les agresseurs ont débarqué. »

Le shérif prit leurs dépositions et prit sa voiture pour aller voir Stiles, au loft.

Scott saisit son téléphone pour prévenir les filles. Maintenant en plus de Kate, il y avait le problème « shérif apeuré pour son fils »…


	17. Comment tromper un shérif

Scott était paniqué. Si le shérif voyait son fils en mauvais était psychologique il le ferait enfermé et ils se retrouveraient en interrogatoire pendant des heures. Derek était tout aussi paniqué. Il grimpa dans sa Kamaro sans aucun mot et fonça vers le loft.

« -Restez là, au cas où elle reviendrait, Isaac, Alison, venez avec moi, on va protéger le loft.

-On te tient au courant si les os sur pattes reviennent. C'est dingue cette histoire.

-Attends, les Alphas ne se sont pas mêlés à la fête.

-Ouais... Bah vaut mieux pas que tu nous porte la poisse. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne pourra pas avoir de vie tranquille… »

* * *

><p>Derek ne se souciait pas de la vitesse à laquelle il roulait. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne Stiles coûte que coûte. Elle avait récité la formule, et s'il n'était pas attaché, le jeune homme tenterait de se tuer.<p>

_Plus vite… Plus vite…_ Il n'osait pas griller les feux rouges.

Son portable sonna et il décrocha :

« -Allo ?

-J'ai eu les filles par sms. Stiles est réveillé.

-Merde ! Et le shérif ?

-On va être obligé de lui dire qu'il est au loft. Il nous cuisine comme une pizza.

-Ok, attends que je sois arrivé pour voir les dégâts. Elles ont eu le temps de l'attacher ?

- Oui, juste à temps. »

Il raccrocha. Cette fois, il ne se soucierait pas des feux rouges.

* * *

><p>« -Arrête de tirer sur le scotch, tu vas te faire mal !<p>

-Eh la salope, je t'ai rien demandé, si je veux me faire mal, c'est moi que ça regarde.

-Finalement c'est peut-être moi qui vait le tuer.

-Alison, il n'est pas lui-même…

-Oui enfin nous insulter ne règlera rien.

-Tu vois pas qu'il fait exprès ? C'est juste pour te forcer à lui faire du mal. En plus t'imagines, Scott t'en voudrait, Derek aussi… Toute la meute aussi, enfin t'imagines le bordel ?

-Oui mais il faut qu'on le surveille.

-Derek arrive de toute façon. On va bien voir. Scott a dit que Kate et ses molosses sont partis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'effondrèrent dans le canapé, épuisées.

« -Stiles… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle fait ça ?

-Kate est une chasseuse, si elle peut faire souffrir, elle le fait. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'elle se déteste d'être tombée amoureuse d'un loup. Du coup, elle se venge sur Derek. Elle veut le détester parce que c'est contre nature.

-Je vois. Elle est torturée comme nana…

-Je pense que je serais pareil…

-Quoi tu veux faire la même chose à Scott ?

-Non je veux dire, si j'avais été sous l'influence de mon grand-père comme l'était Kate à l'époque, je pourrais agir exactement comme elle. Elle a été manipulée… Tu ne sais pas à quel point mon grand-père peut être manipulateur…

-Je veux bien te croire…

-Sinon faites comme si j'étais pas là hein. »

Les filles regardèrent le jeune homme.

« -Bah tu peux participer à la conversation, en même temps on parle de la personne qui veut te faire tuer…

-Ouais mais c'est une discussion de fille là… Moi j'ai rien à voir là-dedans…

-Attends Stiles, t'es cinglé ou t'es tombé sur la tête ? Kate Argent essaye de te tuer. T'as pas compris ?

-Si, mais le sort m'enlève toutes les formes de compassion… En fait, c'est comme si ses idées m'habitaient grâce au sort. Alors j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Derek choisit ce moment pour débarquer. Evidemment il avait tout entendu.

« -Scott a dû confier au shérif que Stiles était ici… Il va arriver dans quelques minutes… On n'a pas le choix. Il faut l'assommer.

-Mais t'es cinglé !

-Stiles, soit on fait ça, soit on se met dans la merde et tu n'en n'as pas conscience alors, je vais faire comme si tu n'étais qu'une poupée.

-Comment l'assommer sans que ça se voit ?

-Bonne question Lydia…

-Somnifère ?

-Bien vu. Stiles, t'as pris tes médocs ?

-Si je dis oui, tu fais quoi ?

-Je te donnes quelque chose de moins fort.

-Si je te dis non ?

-Je te donne un truc pour assommer un cheval.

-Euh… Alors non !

-Attends, ça se trouve il l'a pris et il veut plus se mettre en danger… Mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… Alors ?

-Lydia ton intelligence me tuera… Elle a raison Derek, on fait quoi ? »

_Stiles, tu me rendras fou un jour…_

« -On donne une dose forte.

-Je sais, si y a un problème, on l'emmène à l'hôpital et on met tout sur le dos de Kate. Elle t'as déjà drogué, un drogué de plus ou un drogué de moins… Ça change pas grand-chose et puis elle veut pas rendre des comptes à la justice alors on est protégé… »

Alison et Derek étaient bouche-bée.

« - Rappelle-moi de ne pas me mettre Lydia à dos.

-Oui t'es effrayante… Et si on le met sous somnifère, peut-être qu'il pourra redevenir lui-même…

-Pas faux. »

Derek allait dans la salle de bain pour trouver des pilules. Elles appartenaient à des anciennes conquêtes à son oncle. Il sourit. Son oncle avait le chic pour trouver des cas… La dernière en date était une danseuse de cabaret qui se prenait pour une diva et qui avait des problèmes de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que ça tombait bien…

« Deux cachets pour 30 kilos. Stiles est une vraie brindille on lui en met deux et demi. Non trois, ça irait mieux, 45 kilos. Il fait 50 tout mouillé… »

Il descendit les escaliers.

« -Je refuse de prendre ces trucs.

-Tu les prendras quand même. T'as bien pris des amphètes.

-Oui mais j'étais pas moi-même.

-Si justement. Le vrai Stiles ferait tout pour sortir les autres du pétrin.

-Allé, Stiles fait pas l'enfant, ton père va bientôt arriver.

-Non. »

Derek montra ses crocs au jeune homme en posant les griffes sur sa gorge.

« -Tu n'oserais même pas.

-Erreur. »

La pointe de sa griffe coupa le bandage de sa main et éclata un point de suture encore frais. Le jeune homme hurla.

« -Je veux mourir alors continue.

-Ton instinct de survie est trop fort. Tu accepteras de te tuer mais pas qu'on te tue. »

Il approcha le verre de la bouche de Stiles qui avala les cachets. Il fallait compter 10 minutes avant de constater les effets.


	18. Derek, tue-moi

Stiles était en train de lutter contre le sommeil. Derek décida que c'était le bon moment pour le détacher. Il porta Stiles comme un sac à patates et le posa délicatement sur son lit. Il s'endormit lentement. Le somnifère avait fait effet plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il regarda Stiles dormir et passa une main tendre pour dégager son visage. Il embrassa furtivement son front et descendit.

« -Les filles, remettez en place la chaise et jetez le scotch, le shérif arrive.

-C'est parti.

-Laissez-moi parler et ne répondez que s'il vous interroge. »

Le shérif toqua à la porte du loft et Derek s'empressa d'ouvrir une fois que les filles s'étaient installées sur le canapé.

« -Shérif.

-Derek Hale. Il paraît que vous avez sauvé mon fils aujourd'hui.

-Nous l'avons tous fait.

-Où est-il ?

-Sur mon lit, il dort. Il ne s'est même pas réveillé. Mais je crois qu'un de ses points de suture a lâché. A son réveil je l'emmènerai voir Mme McCall.

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais le voir ?

-Pas du tout, je vous accompagne. »

Derek avança vers l'escalier alors que les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter des cours. Elles faisaient comme si de rien n'était et Derek leur en était reconnaissant. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Stiles en train de ronfler.

« -Le seul moment où il a commencé à se réveiller c'était dans la voiture, il grognait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

-Je me demande pourquoi il a un sommeil aussi profond.

-Ah Scott vous a pas dit ? Ils ont fait une soirée jeux vidéo chez vous et apparemment c'était une sacré nuit blanche…

-Génial. Bon une fois que tout sera réglé, vous pourrez le ramener à la maison. Merci encore. Mais ça n'enlève pas le fait que je vous déteste.

-Monsieur, je ferais tout pour protéger votre fils. »

Le shérif se tourna vers lui alors que Derek fermait la porte.

« -A quoi vous jouez ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Je vois votre regard sur mon fils. Il est mineur, je suis shérif, je n'hésiterai pas à vous tuer pour le protéger.

-Ecoutez, même si je dois avouer que vos soupçons sont fondés, jamais je n'en ferai part à Stiles. Tout simplement parce que je sais que je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Il mérite tellement mieux que moi.

-Oui et une fille par-dessus le marché. »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il savait que Stiles aimait les filles et que Derek était une exception.

« -Ecoutez, je ne ferai jamais d'avances à votre fils. Pour son bien.

-Parfait. Ca a le mérite d'être clair. De plus il est encore mineur. »

Le shérif descendit vers la sortie.

« -Les filles, faites attention à vous, ne vous promenez pas seules !

-Oui shérif. Au revoir. »

Le shérif quitta le loft et les trois amis se détendirent d'un seul coup.

« -Bordel, on l'a échappé belle.

-Tu m'étonnes. Stiles dort ?

-Oui, on va être tranquille pendant un petit moment. Je vais rester là pour veiller sur lui. Rentrez chez vous, allez dormir, vous l'avez bien mérité. »

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait et Lydia déposa Alison chez elle. Celle-ci épuisée, s'effondra sur son lit sans voir un message de Scott qui lui demandait s'il pouvait dormir avec elle.<p>

Lydia arriva chez Jackson et se coucha immédiatement, elle hésita entre attendre le retour du jeune loup et s'endormir. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution au moment où Jackson sortait de la voiture de l'ancien Alpha.

Il se glissa en caleçon dans le lit et serra la jeune blonde vénitienne dans ses bras.

« -J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je pourrais pas te perdre Lydia.

(Elle se tourna vers lui.)

-Jackson, je suis là, dans ton lit alors arrête de croire que tu pourrais me perdre.

-Tu sais que Peter s'est inquiété pour toi tout à l'heure ?

(Lydia se raidit.)

-Tant mieux pour lui. »

Elle se tourna pour s'endormir, alors que le jeune homme l'enveloppait pour la protéger.

_Peter Hale. Pourquoi hantes-tu mon esprit ?_

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

><p>Alison attendait patiemment une réponse qui ne vint pas et s'endormit sur son téléphone.<p>

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se mettre en pyjama et ne remarqua pas les bleus qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez.

En se tournant, elle grogna parce qu'elle sentait la douleur de ses membres qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de les mobiliser autant.

* * *

><p>Derek se coucha à côté de Stiles et le regarda s'endormir. A son réveil, il aurait une chance sur deux de redevenir lui-même. Il se sentit triste pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il savait que pour protéger Stiles, il devait rester éloigné de lui. Mais pour le moment, il fallait le protéger. Tout le monde était épuisé de l'avoir surveillé ses dernières heures. Alors c'était à lui de prendre les choses en main.<p>

Il se mit au-dessus du jeune homme et compressa ses lèvres en gémissant dans une longue plainte. Il savait que ce serait le dernier baiser qu'il pourrait obtenir. Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'avait plus de larmes depuis longtemps.

« Je t'aime bien plus que quiconque pourrait l'imaginer. Bien plus que j'aurai été capable d'aimer Kate, Paige ou n'importe quelle autre fille. Je dois te protéger, tout simplement parce que si tu meures… Je ne pourrais pas survivre. Je ne pourrais pas respirer, je ne pourrais pas espérer survivre une minute sans toi. »

Cet aveu, dire ses sentiments à voix haute, c'était pour lui l'épreuve finale et enfin avouer qu'il aimait Stiles Stilinski. Et contre toute attente il entendit :

« Derek… Tue moi. »

Surpris, Derek regarda Stiles qui dormait paisiblement. Il avait bien entendu Stiles parler dans son sommeil. Il lui demandait de le tuer. Il était abasourdi et anéanti. Comment pouvait-il penser à une chose aussi extrême ? Aussi terrible ? Eprouvante ?

* * *

><p><strong>Lorsqu'on aura atteint les 5000 views... Je posterais deux chapitres pour vous remercier... :) <strong>

**J'ai décidé d'aller plus loin pour vous faire partager mon univers... Vous partager certaines chansons à lire pendant les chapitres, biensur je vous indiquerai les noms des personnages qui sont associés à chaque chanson avant le chapitre... Comme ça vous serez un peu plus intégré à l'histoire !**

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews et MP :) C'est vraiement sympa de voir que mon petit Sterek fait plaisir !**

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il fera car plus j'avance dans l'écriture et plus les idées de péripéties me viennent à l'esprit... Je pense donc partir sur au moins 30 chapitres... Pour votre plus grand plaisir !**

**xoxo**


	19. Bonus : révisions de français

_Sleepwaking - The chain gang of 1974 (daydreamer version)_

Derek ne dormit pas de la nuit, ressassant ce qu'il avait avoué à Stiles et ce que l'humain lui avait dit pendant son sommeil. Il était torturé entre les images de leur flirt très sexuel et de sa tête quand il avait entendu qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensembles.

Quand la lueur du jour apparut, il se décida enfin à se lever, restant aux aguets d'un éventuel réveil de Stiles. Il avait une mine sombre mais personne ne remarquerait que son cœur était en train de mourir. C'est tout ce que Kate voulait. Le voir périr. Psychologiquement.

Il prit une douche avec une ouïe toujours dirigée vers sa chambre.

* * *

><p><em>Unfaithful - Rihanna<em>

Lydia se réveilla avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Elle avait rêvé de Peter Hale et ça l'effrayait. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'était le fait qu'il lui faisait connaître ce que Jackson ne lui avait jamais fait connaître. Le bonheur, le romantisme, la jouissance absolue. Elle secoua la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle ferait un tel rêve un jour.

Elle s'habilla rapidement avant de réveiller Jackson, ils avaient un devoir de Français aujourd'hui et ils n'avaient pas révisé. Elle le regarda et s'étala sur lui. Il grogna.

« -Mon petit loup il faut se réveiller.

-Hmmm.

-On doit réviser le français.

-Pourquoi on a inventé cette langue foireuse ?

-Pour expliquer le french kiss.

-Hmm c'est quoi un french kiss ?

-Je vois. Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Volontiers. »

Elle s'approcha et lui roula la pelle de sa vie. Mais alors que leurs langues virevoltaient, les yeux de Peter Hale se figèrent dans son esprit. Elle recula vivement. Surprise. Elle reprit de la contenance et secoua son petit ami.

« -Allé ma feignasse poilue, debout !

-C'est pas en me caractérisant de feignasse poilue que tu vas me donner envie de me lever. Surtout pour réviser du français.

-Tant pis je vais manger toutes les gaufres. »

Le blond s'assit d'un coup parfaitement réveillé. Lydia leva les yeux aux ciel alors que le jeune loup déambulait dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine, en caleçon.

* * *

><p><em>Hooverphonic - Amalfi<em>

Alison se réveilla en sentant la fatigue de la veille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas de Scott. Elle vit le sms du lycéen et grimaça. Tant pis. Elle se leva et récita son cours de français. La conjugaison du passé composé. Les bases pour elle qui venait d'une famille à moitié française.

Elle envoya un sms à Lydia et Scott pour lui dire qu'ils se rejoindraient devant le lycée et s'inquiéta pour Derek et Stiles. Si elle n'avait pas eu d'appel, c'est que le jeune homme dormait toujours. Elle se mit en chemin vu qu'elle était la plus près du lycée, marcher lui ferait du bien.

* * *

><p><em> First love never die - Soko <em>

Scott se réveilla et vit le sms d'Alison, elle s'était endormie habillée. Il sourit bêtement. Puis il se souvint de l'histoire de la veille et envoya un sms à Derek pour prendre des nouvelles.

Il se leva pour prendre son livre de français. Ils avaient un devoir et il fallait qu'il le réussisse s'il voulait rester sur le terrain de Lacrosse.

Derek lui répondit assez brièvement mais il comprit que Stiles dormait toujours. Derek et la communication c'était pas encore ça. Mais il fait des efforts, ce qui lui donna une bonne intuition sur la journée qui commençait.

Scott commença à réciter le passé composé, technique d'apprentissage d'Alison tout en préparant son petit déjeuner quand Mélissa passa le pas de la cuisine épuisée :

« - Salut Scott.

-J'ai dormi. Ah salut maman !

-Tu récites ton français ?

-C'est la méthode Alison… Répéter encore et encore, écrire les tables encore et encore. C'est déjà mieux que les Maths hein !

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est fait exprès... C'est plutôt un chapitre bonus, une parenthèse un peu joyeuse dans ce monde de brute ! Je pense que plutôt de précipiter la publication de chapitres, je ferais des petits polaroïds d'instants de leurs vies, plus détaillées, ou encore des détails des ressentiments des différents personnages par rapport à une situation. <strong>

**Mes goûts sont totalement différents de mon humeur à une autre... Et les paroles importent beaucoup ainsi que l'émotion de la musique (quand on est musicienne, pas le choix hein...)**

**Si j'ai le temps, je vous poste une suite demain... Qui sera intense en émotions... Préparez-vous !**

**xoxo**


	20. Fais-moi un dessin

_Crazy in love - 50 shades of grey (version universal)_

Derek s'allongea à côté de Stiles, il était presque 9 heures du matin. En temps normal, il aurait déposé ses Bêtas au lycée, mais ils étaient encore fatigués et leur devoir de français n'était que dans l'après-midi et tout le monde comprendrait qu'ils ne viennent pas tout de suite à cause de l'agression.

Il regarda Stiles ouvrir les yeux en grognant.

« -Tiens la princesse se réveille…

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ton lit ?

-Ce que toute personne fait sur mon lit. »

Il y eu un moment de flottement.

« -Bah tu dormais. Tu pensais à quoi ?

-J'ai encore été ensorcelé hein ?

-A ton avis…

-Je me souviens pas des dernières 24 heures, mais je pense qu'on doit trouver une solution rapidement. »

Il se tourna vers Derek et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Derek, si je deviens incontrôlable, tue moi.

-C'est bien ce que je t'ai entendu dire dans ton sommeil…

-Certainement, en attendant, je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse et personne d'autre. Tu es le seul qui peut surmonter ça.

-Qui te dit que je pourrais le surmonter ? Ce serait Scott ou Lydia, je dis pas… Mais pour moi c'est comme si t'étais dans ma meute depuis… »

Sa voix se brisa quand il fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé quelques temps plus tôt…

« -Derek, tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Kate n'avouera jamais le sort pour m'ensorceler.

-Comment ça le sort pour t'ensorceler ?

-Bah oui c'est logique, si tu as le sort, tu peux trouver la faille pour que la personne la plus proche, je parle en sentiments hein, puisse réciter la formule qui annulera le sort. C'est tout bête ! Je suis sûre que Deaton penserait la même chose. Mais pour ça faut que je sois presque morte et que Kate ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

-Stiles t'es un génie, j'aurais pas à te tuer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que cette chasseuse de merde a prononcé la formule devant moi juste pour me faire souffrir ! »

Dans l'engouement, Derek saisit le visage du jeune à deux mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. D'abord surpris, Stiles ne put que répondre et gémit de plaisir. C'est le gémissement qui saisit Derek, qui s'éloigna brusquement.

« -Désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Derek attends.

-Stiles. Tu sais pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble. La situation montre évidemment pourquoi. J'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

(Stiles se leva et commença à se déshabiller. Lorsqu'il fut en caleçon il commença à parler pour attirer l'attention du loup aux yeux bleus)

-Vas-y fais-moi un dessin. Dessine même sur tout mon corps pour que je le vois dans la glace.

-Stiles arrête ça.

(Stiles était furieux qu'il le repousse alors qu'il savait que Derek le voulait.)

-Non. J'en ai marre que tu me rejette. Alors qu'on sait qu'on en a de plus en plus envie. Surtout depuis l'autre jour. »

Derek se retourna et le plaqua contre le mur. Le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, il fit passer son désir dans l'air et Stiles comprit qu'il en avait encore plus envie que lui.

« -Je cherche à te protéger. Essaye d'être intelligent une fois dans ta vie.

-Embrasse-moi. Une dernière fois.

-Stiles. Arrête.

-Une dernière et après je te laisse tranquille. Je prendrais mes distances, je ne t'approcherai plus jamais. »

Stiles ferma les yeux. Au lieu de le lâcher, Derek craqua et le plaqua violemment contre le mur pour l'embrasser désespérément. Se rappelant des mots du Stiles endormi et ensorcelé, il lâcha toute sa frustration su les lèvres de son tendre amour.

Stiles le souffle coupé, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'autant de tristesse pourrait se dégager d'un être vivant. Il prit alors les reines pour montrer qu'il était là et qu'il se battait. Avec énergie, il pénétra sa bouche avec toute la vigueur dont il faisait preuve.

A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent.

« -C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait.

-Stiles.

-J'ai compris à quel point tu souffres de la situation. On va régler cette affaire et après tu me montreras comment atteindre le Nirvana. »

Ca sonnait comme une promesse…

« -Tu sais Derek, on n'est pas obligé de montrer aux gens qu'on est ensemble. Tu sais comme Anakin et Padmé dans Star Wars, mais sans les sabres laser et les chignons de folie hein.

-Stiles. »

Derek ne savait faire que ça. Les arguments du lycéen étaient plutôt des ordres. Et Derek savait qu'il ne pouvait se passer du jeune homme. Stiles le savait. Derek soupira et détailla le corps de l'hyperactif. Il ferma les yeux et tourna les talons avant de mettre à exécution le dernier fantasme qu'il avait mis sur pieds du jeune homme. Avec un rictus il se rappela de la tête du jeune homme alors qu'il jouissait sous ses coups de reins, attaché. Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif.

_Et il me plante là. Quel con._

Stiles ne comprenait rien.

* * *

><p><em>Lovegame - Lady Gaga<em>

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, la bande reçut un sms de Derek pour les prévenir que tout allait bien et qu'il s'arrangerait pour que Stiles soit à son devoir de français mais qu'il fallait passer par l'hôpital parce qu'un point de suture avait sauté. Le sms se terminait par : 'nous avons trouvé une piste pour le sort'.

En cours, personne n'arriva à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Tout le monde pensait à cette fameuse piste.

« -Scott… Ca te dis qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir ?

-Tu devras te faire pardonner pour hier alors…

-Mais oui…

-Les amoureux, passez nous les détails. »

Tout le monde pouffa. C'était la pause, ils avaient deux heures et voulaient en profiter pour aller au loft.


	21. Promenade en forêt

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Maintenant que les 5500 views sont dépassés, je peux vous publier un chapitre spécial… Consacré au couple surprise ! Même si je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous ont déjà une idée de leur identité…**

* * *

><p><em>One republic - Apologize<em>

Alors qu'ils étaient arrivés avec des pizzas au loft, les jeunes lycéens attendirent l'arrivée de Stiles et Derek, qui faisaient leurs princesses à l'étage au dessus. L'un était dans la douche et l'autre était seul.

Scott comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Derek et partit vers lui pour discuter de cette piste…

Lydia sortit vers la forêt pour s'isoler un peu. Elle était tellement troublée, entre son intuition que la mort était proche et le fait que Peter Hale hantait ses pensées, qu'elle avait besoin de faire le point sans Jackson avec elle.

Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre et regarda le ciel.

« Si Dieu existe, pourquoi il m'a mise sur le chemin de Peter Hale ? Pourquoi faut-il que mes amis soient menacés ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit moi qui sois porteuse du message funèbre ? Pourquoi… »

Elle s'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Elle allait avouer à voix haute ce qu'elle redoutait absolument. Elle sentit sa présence et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier tous ses sentiments. Elle était passée de la jeune lycéenne peureuse à la lycéenne sûre d'elle qui tenait même tête aux monstres les plus féroces du Bestiaire de la famille Argent. Et accessoirement, d'un pion sur l'échiquier de Peter Hale à l'une des personnes à laquelle il tenait le plus.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur. »

Elle ne répondit pas pour essayer de garder un contrôle sur son rythme cardiaque. Mais le simple fait d'entendre sa voix lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Peter Hale était inquiet pour elle. Elle soupira de désespoir. Elle était en couple avec un ancien kanima et avec un loup garou alors pourquoi un ancien Alpha, super sexy et totalement psychopathe l'attirait ?

Elle se tourna vivement et vit de la confusion sur son visage. Quoi ? Elle semait de la confusion chez un Alpha super sûr de lui ?

« -Euh… Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je sens les battements de ton cœur, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ?

-Peut-être le fait de savoir qu'un de mes amis va sûrement mourir ? Tu ne m'as pas entendu crier ?

-Bien sûr que si. »

Peter s'approchait lentement mais sûrement de la lycéenne aux yeux clairs. Elle se leva pour lui faire face. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle ne se démontait pas devant lui. Ça lui plaisait. L'atmosphère était lourde et Lydia commençait à hyperventiler.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Vas t'en.

-Laisse moi t'aider.

-Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux pas de ton aide. Surtout pas toi. »

Et les larmes coulèrent lorsqu'elle vit ses sentiments se matérialiser dans les réactions de Peter. Elle était en couple bordel !

_Qu'est-ce que je fais… ?_

La voix de Jackson se fit entendre.

« -Lydia qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Je prenais l'air figure toi.

-Faut qu'on parle.

(Il regarda Peter avec un air de dégoût.)

-Seuls. »

Peter tourna les talons alors que Jackson n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de pleurer.

« -Lydia… Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose… Mes parents ont décidé de m'envoyer en pensionnat privé à Cambridge, en Angleterre.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et nous ?

-Mes parents trouvent que cette ville est devenue trop dangereuse… Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi. Mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

-Tu veux dire que tu es en train de me plaquer ?

-Lydia je suis désolé.

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Je me suis saignée les veines pour te sauver et pour que Derek ne t'arraches pas la tête ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'une semaine plus tard tu me dises que tu t'en vas ? Tu me vois en train de pleurer et ça te fait ni chaud ni froid… Franchement tu me dégoutes…

-Il faut que je m'éloignes de tout ça.

-Et tes parents savent que t'es un loup ? Tes parents se doutent de ta vie ? Si tu arrives en Oméga, tu vas te faire tuer !

-Derek va appeler la meute de Cambridge et Londres pour préparer mon arrivée.

-Parce que Derek est au courant ?

-Ecoute je lui ai dit parce que c'est mon Alpha.

-Et bien sûr tu ne penses pas à prévenir ta copine en premier ? Non tu penses d'abord à ton petit confort. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ni même te voir. Hors de ma vue ! »

Lydia tourna les talons et partit en direction de la forêt, effondrée. Elle venait de se faire plaquer par son copain et de remarquer par la même occasion qu'il était sacrément égoïste. Elle continuait d'avancer sans vraiment trop savoir où aller, trop malheureuse pour y penser. Soudain elle se rendit compte que seuls les arbres l'entouraient, elle avait marché en se lamentant pendant pratiquement une heure.

_Merde !_

_Jessie K - Is this love_

Elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Scott.

« -Scott, je suis perdue !

-Où es-tu ?

-Dans la forêt… Mais je ne sais pas si je suis plus proche de la ville ou du loft… Venez me chercher !

-Peter est déjà à ta recherche depuis 5 minutes. Ne bouge surtout pas d'où tu es. »

Elle s'assit dans un coin. Le soleil était caché par des nuages menaçants.

_Super et en plus il va pleuvoir._

Sa journée allait sérieusement être merdique.

Les gouttes commençaient à tomber quand elle entendit la voix de Peter l'appeler.

« -Peter ! Je suis là !

-Ne bouge pas. »

D'un seul coup, la pluie s'abattit sur les deux personnes. Surpris, Peter se transforma pour améliorer son odeur. Il accéléra le mouvement avant de perdre la piste de la lycéenne et la vit de dos.

« -Lydia !

-Peter ! J'ai cru que t'allais jamais arriver… Je gèle !

-Grimpe sur mon dos. On va rentrer plus rapidement. Je sais pourquoi tu es partie et j'ai la même opinion que toi sur Jackson. »

En se rappelant de la conversation, les dernières larmes qui lui restaient sortir dans un sanglot silencieux. C'est à sa plus grande surprise que Peter la prit dans ses bras.

« Chut… Allé ça va passer. L'amour, ça va et ça vient… Il n'y en a qu'un vrai dans la vie et on dirait que celui-là n'était pas le bon… Pleure un bon coup et ça passera tu verras. »

Il la berça lentement. Quand elle se dégagea de ses bras musclés, ils étaient tous les deux trempés. Elle grelotait.

« -Monte sur mon dos je te ramène.

-Je ne veux pas le voir.

-Il est parti dès qu'il a eu vent de la nouvelle. On dirait qu'il veut prendre de la distance avant son départ. Allé, tu vas déjà rater ta première heure de cours. Vous avez un devoir de français d'après ce qu'Alison a dit. »

Elle grimpa sur le dos du loup qui se transforma. Avoir Lydia contre lui le rendait heureux. Il en voulait à Jackson de la laisser tomber, deux jours avant son départ. Il lui en voulait de partir. Mais d'un autre côté, il sentait que ce célibat pouvait lui ouvrir quelques portes.

En arrivant près du loft, il la déposa lentement et avec précaution.

« -Pourquoi deviens-tu protecteur alors que tu t'es seulement servi de moi pour revenir à la vie… ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Jackson, je sers mes intérêts mais je protège avant tout ceux que… Enfin bref.

-Merci Peter. Tu n'étais pas obligé.

-Rentre à l'intérieur. Tu vas tomber malade.

-Comment te remercier ?

-Je te ferais signe. »

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le loft et Alison l'accueillit avec des serviettes.

« -Lydia mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Fais toi plaquer et après on verra… Désolée je voulais pas… Faire allusion à ta rupture avec Scott… »


	22. Je t'aime

**Hello tout le monde, voici la suite de notre chère fiction déjantée Sterek… Comme promis le chapitre 23 sera un spécial… Je ne vous en dit pas plus… A 6500 views… Un autre chapitre spécial (décidément, il faudra que je regorge de créativité pour vous suivre…).**

* * *

><p>« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. J'espère que tu t'en remettras.<p>

-Je pense que le plus difficile, ce ne sera pas Jackson, mais plutôt la personne pour laquelle je pense avoir des sentiments. Et ne cherche pas, tu sauras rien.

-Si tu es heureuse avec lui.

-Non, justement, j'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir être heureuse avec lui. Enfin bref… C'était quoi cette piste ?

-On peut certainement régler la situation grâce au sort que Kate a prononcé devant Derek. Il faut simplement que Peter fasse revenir les souvenirs de la formule.

-Mais ça veut dire qu'il va aussi falloir « presque » tuer Stiles…

-Oui, il a demandé à ce que Derek le fasse mais il en est incapable. Peut-être que Peter n'aurait aucun état d'âme à le faire.

-Il faut lui en parler. »

* * *

><p>Derek était mal. Il savait que le moment où Stiles mettrait sa vie en jeu arrivait de plus en plus vite. Et il ne le supportait pas. Il se tourna et vit Lydia sur le seuil de sa porte, les cheveux mouillés et elle portait de nouveaux vêtements.<p>

« -Il faut que Peter le fasse. Pas toi. Même si on sait tous que tu l'aimes, c'est justement ça qui t'empêche de l'attaquer même pour son bien.

-J'ai l'impression que tu y as réfléchi longuement.

-Pas tellement en fait.

-Je parlerais à Peter. Il risque de mal le prendre.

-Alors je le ferai.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Parce que je l'ai ramené à la vie, il me doit bien ça… »

* * *

><p>Peter réfléchissait à ce qui était arrivé. La sentir si proche lui avait donné tellement de puissance et de force. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et ferma brusquement l'ordinateur en grognant. Il pensait encore à elle.<p>

C'est d'ailleurs elle qui déboula dans sa chambre.

« -Peter il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il faut que tu blesses Stiles.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça mais je t'écoutes, explique moi.

-Etant donné que tu n'as pratiquement aucun lien avec lui, on pensait que tu pourrais le mettre sur le fil du rasoir…

-Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Ca ne m'apporte rien.

-Parce que tu veux nous aider tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça…

-Tu me devras deux services tu sais.

-Je penses que c'est plutôt ça qui te plaît. Que je sois redevable envers le loup le plus sadique de la Terre.

-C'est uniquement comme ça que tu me vois ? Je suis déçu… Tu n'étais pas censée aller en cours ?

-J'y allais justement. »

Elle sortit vivement de la chambre de Peter, le sourire au lèvre.

_Etape 1 faite. Maintenant il faut que Stiles se laisse faire, ça va pas être du gâteau…_

« -QUOIII !? C'est hors de question !

-Stiles fais moi confiance une fois dans ta vie !

-Il est hors de question que je laisse Peter m'approcher. Je t'avais demandé de le faire. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

-Lydia m'a dit que je n'en serais pas capable et elle a raison.

-Je ne veux pas que ce malade m'approche. »

Lydia arrêta d'écouter la conversation et se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle aille en cours. Derek allait réussir à le convaincre à l'usure.

* * *

><p>Stiles fulminait. Derek ne voulait pas tenir sa parole. Il ne voulait pas tenir sa promesse.<p>

« -Je le crois pas. Tu es lâche à ce point ?

-Non je t'aime. Ca suffit amplement à justifier ma décision et si tu ne l'accepte pas tant pis. »

Et il le planta là. Derek dévala les escaliers en grognant. Il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle sous la frustration. Il venait d'avouer à Stiles qu'il l'aimait. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

Une fois dehors il courut vers la forêt pour réfléchir à la situation. Peter était le seul à pouvoir le faire sans perdre une partie de son âme.

Il frappa un arbre qui se coucha sur le sol. Ses poings étaient en sang. Sa colère et sa frustration ne passaient pas. Il continua de se défouler sur les arbres alors que son sang pulsait dans ses oreilles. Il avait avoué sa faiblesse. Il avait avoué son amour. Il hurla à la mort.

* * *

><p>Scott avait entendu l'appel au secours de son Alpha. Mais il était en plein devoir de français avec ses amis. Les humains de la meute regardaient les loups avec appréhension. Scott décida qu'une fois le devoir terminé, il irait au loft pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Il était convaincu que ce n'était pas une histoire avec Stiles, sinon, il aurait eu beaucoup d'autres appels et les signaux auraient été plus forts.<p>

* * *

><p>Stiles faisaient les cent pas dans la chambre. Il lui avait avoué. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et il ne savait pas comment il devait prendre la chose. Il avait entendu le hurlement du loup et avait senti son désespoir. Il comprit. C'était la force de son amour pour lui qui l'empêchait de lui faire du mal. Soit. La journée passait à une vitesse fulgurante et il commençait à avoir faim. Il rédigea un sms :<p>

'Ce soir, au loft dîner. Pas d'absents.'

C'était décidé. S'il ne s'en sortait pas, il devait faire ses adieux à tout le monde. Il prit la direction de sa Jeep pour se diriger vers le bureau du shérif.

* * *

><p>Lydia lisait le sms en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle allait devoir voir Jackson. Son cœur se serra. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Encore moins l'entendre rigoler alors qu'elle était au plus bas.<p>

Elle finit son test et se leva pour le rendre à Mademoiselle Blake.

« -Vous vous êtes relu ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je sais ce que je fais. »

_Enfin, en cours, pour le reste… Ca c'est un peu plus compliqué._

Elle quitta la salle et fut désespérée de voir que le prof de Latin était là. Elle devrait assister au cours pour Stiles…. Quelle plaie !

* * *

><p>Scott sortit à la sonnerie et se dirigea vers sa moto. Allison arriva.<p>

« -On se rejoint ce soir, je dois aider mon père pour une recherche à propos du Bestiaire.

-Oui, et j'espère bien me faire pardonner… »

Leurs yeux brillaient alors qu'ils se doutent de ce qui allait se passer.


	23. Enfin ensemble

La fin de la journée se passa avec une certaine lenteur. Lydia était ennuyée… En sortant de son cours de Latin elle fut surprise de voir Peter.

« -Que fais-tu là ?

-Je passais dans le coin pour le travail. »

Elle le détailla. Il était en costume complet et elle devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait affreusement sexy.

« -Mes collègues sont partis et j'allais appeler un taxi.

-Je vais au loft, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Dans ce cas. Mais ne prends pas ça comme le premier remboursement d'une des deux faveurs… »

Elle se sentait légère comme une plume devant lui. Son sourire ravageur lui transperçait les dernières barrières érigées lors de sa rupture avec Jackson.

Elle démarra sa voiture et le rapprochement entre les deux la submergeait d'émotions qu'elle n'avait pas encore connues jusqu'alors. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total. Ils arrivèrent alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

En arrivant, ils virent Stiles en acharné des fourneaux, avec un air assez distrait. Les deux arrivants déboulèrent dans la cuisine :

« - Qu'est-ce que ça sent bon !

-Merci, j'espère que ce sera aussi bon… J'ai dû recommencer deux fois !

-Tiens, j'ai ramené des bières, je sais que vous êtes mineurs, mais des fois ça fait pas de mal !

-Super, je vais les mettre dans le frigo.

-Où est Derek ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas.

« -Stiles, que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien.

-Stiles, parle-moi. Peut-être pas à Peter, mais à moi.

-Non. Ca fait trop mal. »

Il tourna les talons et enleva son tablier.

« -Ok je pense qu'on a raté quelque chose.

-Oui… »

Quand Peter se tourna pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle était subjuguée par la beauté de ce monstre sanguinaire. Il se pencha vers elle et leurs nez se touchèrent. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme coula. Peter l'effaça.

« Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, tu me vois toujours comme un monstre et tu me détestes. »

Il se recula et s'éloigna d'elle. Elle reprit sa respiration en haletant. Non cette larme n'était pas de la haine. Mais la certitude d'avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie. Elle sanglota silencieusement à l'idée qu'il puisse penser une telle horreur.

Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et laissa son chagrin l'emporter. Elle sortit et se rua dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller. Allison choisit se moment pour arriver :

« -Lydia ? Scott t'as entendu pleurer. Tout va bien ?

-Non… Je suis la plus malchanceuse. Je me fais quitter par le plus égoïste de la Terre que je vais devoir supporter ce soir et la personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments… Laisse tomber.

-Lydia laisse moi t'aider…

-La seule chose qui pourra m'aider c'est avoir du temps pour me remettre de tout ça. On passe à table ?

-Oui. »

Les deux amies descendirent et virent un tableau assez joyeux. Scott et Isaac étaient en train de débattre de Lacrosse, Boyd et Erica se câlinaient, Derek n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était la deuxième ombre au tableau si on comptait le fait que Stiles affichait une mine sombre. Peter était exclu et observait la scène.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Derek puait l'alcool mais tous savaient qu'il ne pouvait pas être bourré. Le silence de plomb pesait.

« -Oui j'ai bu. Tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas bourré et que je ne le serais pas et non vous ne saurez pas pourquoi j'ai bu. C'est quoi cette odeur et pourquoi y a-t-il une si grande table ?

-Stiles a préparé un grand dîner. S'il te plaît. Joins-toi à nous.

-Stiles ? Tu n'as pas fait ça sans raison.

(Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le lycéen.)

-En fait, je voulais tous vous réunir pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble au cas où je ne survive pas à tout ça. »

Cet aveu jeta un froid. Derek se figea.

« -Alors, s'il vous plaît pas de clan ni de déprime, hein Lydia. Juste une bonne soirée. Une dernière. J'ai déjà dit au revoir à mon père tout à l'heure. A ma façon. J'ai pas envie de mourir en sachant que Lydia pleure dans les toilettes parce que Jackson part, que Scott et Allison sont les seuls à être bien ensemble, que Derek me fait la gueule, que Peter est un psychopathe et qu'on a pas pu le sauver, qu'Erica et Boyd arrêtent de se lécher la tronche devant nous et qu'Isaac est toujours célibataire.

-Stiles. Arrête ton bordel.

-Derek. Dans la chambre. Les autres pas d'ouïe de loups ou je vous fais bouffer des cailloux et pas la daube française que j'ai mis des heures à cuisiner. »

Tous étaient estomaqués. Stiles osait se montrer « dominant » avec Derek. Celui-ci obéit sans sourciller. Stiles le suivit.

* * *

><p>Stiles claqua la porte derrière lui.<p>

« -Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ?

-Parce que tu croyais que j'assumes ce que j'ai dit ?

-Tu es parti parce que tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais ? Comme si je ne le savais pas ?

-J'ai mis des mots sur ma principale faiblesse voilà le problème.

-Je suis ta faiblesse ?

-Quand je suis près de toi, je suis tellement fort… Que je pourrais soulever des montagnes. Quand je sais que tu es en danger, je ne fais que des conneries pour avoir une chance de te sauver.

-Et tu attendais quoi pour me dire ça ? Que je sois sur le point de mourir ? »

Il plaqua Derek contre le mur et saisit ses lèvres.

« -Maintenant on reste ensemble. Je ne veux pas te perdre juste parce que tu as peur de tes sentiments.

-On ne peut pas être ensemble Stiles, arrête tes bêtises.

-C'est décidé, on est en couple maintenant. »

Pour appuyer la décision il l'embrassa sauvagement et Derek répondit, violemment.

« Maintenant allons manger. »

* * *

><p><strong>Désolée, la musique me prend trop de temps… Je la réserve maintenant pour les chapitres spéciaux et ce sera le prochain… Promis ! En attendant bonne lecture !<strong>

**xoxo**


	24. C'était lui depuis le début

**Voici le chapitre spécial, il concerne le dîner au loft… Profitez bien… à 6500 views, un autre chapitre spécial !**

* * *

><p><em>Gabrielle Aplin - Home<em>

Stiles apporta l'entrée à l'aide de Derek qui paraissait sur une autre planète avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

« -Stiles, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Derek ?

-Rien, je lui ai secoué ses puces de loup-garou.

-Oulà j'ai peur ! Stiles qui s'énerve ?

-Non Stiles qui lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Regarde la tête de Derek… On dirait qu'il a pris pour 20 ans d'amour… »

Tout le monde admira les deux amoureux, complètement dans un autre monde, qui se dévoraient des yeux. Ils étaient complémentaires, l'un apportait les plats les plus lourds, l'autre répartissait la sauce dans les assiettes.

Lydia, assise à côté de Peter était heureuse de leur bonheur enfin affiché.

« -Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas mis ensemble plus tôt ? Vous respirez le bonheur !

-Demande à ce gros loup plein de poils, il croyait que ça me mettrait en danger.

-Il a pas tout à fait tort.

-Oui, mais regardez-les ! C'était obligé qu'ils soient ensemble ! Stiles ça le bouffait… »

Peter ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la jeune femme à côté de lui. Elle respirait la tristesse à cause de Jackson et il était à deux doigts d'étrangler ce dernier. Un grondement sourd s'évapora de sa poitrine.

Surprise Lydia se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son genou. Ce qui eut pour effet d'éveiller sa surprise et de le distraire.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien.

-Arrête ça alors ! »

Ils avaient chuchoté et certains s'étaient retournés pour observer la scène mais personne n'avait remarqué ce qui se passait sous la table.

De son côté, Scott s'amusait à chercher sa copine en lui susurrant ce qui allait lui arriver une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Et vu le fard qu'elle piquait, on devinait qu'elle serait pas tellement habillée…

Tout le monde commença à manger et l'ensemble de la meute fut surprise. Stiles Stilinski savait cuisiner !

Derek s'autorisa enfin un geste affectueux envers son bien-aimé en déposant un baiser délicat derrière son oreille. En faisant le tour de la table, Lydia compta les couples : Erica et Boyd, Derek et Stiles, Scott et Allison. Elle était la seule fille célibataire. Elle soupira.

« -Ca va ?

-Oui… Je me rends juste compte que je suis seule.

-Non tu n'es pas seule.

-Allison, je suis seule. Jackson m'as laissé. Il part demain et je suis seule, il aurait pu rester avec moi jusqu'au bout mais il ne l'a pas fait.

-Je comprends mais tu sais, il n'y a pas que lui. Je te parlerais après. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

« Qui veut danser avant de passer au plat principal ? »

Elle prit son téléphone et le brancha à l'enceinte, elle voulait frapper fort… Et lança _Hate that I love you _de Rihanna. Aussitôt Lydia se leva et commença à se déhancher suivie ensuite par Isaac qui traînait Boyd et Scott.

Bientôt, seuls Peter et Derek ne dansaient pas. Derek priait pour que Stiles ne le pousse à danser.

Alors que l'ambiance était électrique, Allison avec un sourire diabolique, lance un slow _With or without you_ de U2. Deux des trois couples se forment alors que Jackson s'avance vers Lydia. Celle-ci comprend vite et s'éloigne du jeune loup.

_Mais il se prend pour qui ?_

Peter, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène s'interposa en appuyant sur son caractère de loup pour faire comprendre à Jackson de reculer.

« -C'est bon Peter j'ai compris.

-Non t'as pas compris. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça. »

Lydia s'assit alors dans un coin de la pièce en scrutant l'oncle de Derek et en récitant les paroles. Quand vient le refrain, leurs regards se fixent et une larme coula de la joue de Lydia. L'incompréhension se lit alors sur le visage de l'aîné qui ne comprend pas la réaction de la lycéenne. Elle qui parait pourtant si forte avait l'air de flancher. Elle articulait de loin les paroles en fixant Peter et en pleurant. Ne tenant plus il s'avança vers elle pour tenter d'avoir des explications.

Noyées par la musique, leurs voix ne sont audibles que pour eux :

« -Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je pleure pas.

-Lydia.

-Je te dis que je pleures pas !

-Arrête de cacher ça ! Si c'est parce que tu ne me supportes pas dis-le et je passe la soirée dans ma chambre !

-Non. C'est parce que… (_Lydia trouve une excuse, vite…_) En fait, j'entends toutes ces chansons d'amour et ça me rappelle toutes les choses que j'ai vécues avec Jackson et ça fait mal.

-Ah ok. J'ai cru que c'était parce que tu me détestes.

-Je te hais, mais je n'en pleurerais pas. »

Elle venait de se briser le cœur. En prononçant cette phrase elle éclata en sanglots. Désemparé, Peter ne sut pas comment réagir. Il alla donc chercher Allison.

« -Elle pleure parce que ça lui rappelle Jackson.

-Merde, je m'en occupe, il faut accélérer le déroulé du repas sinon elle ne va jamais tenir.

-Je vais voir Stiles. »

Installée à côté de sa meilleure amie, elle l'enlaça pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« -Il croit que c'est à cause de lui… Il m'a forcé à lui dire des choses que je pensais pas et maintenant nous deux c'est impossible…

-Il ne part pas à cause de toi… Ne t'en fais pas…

-Mais… Mais je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui et ça me fait tellement peur… J'ai peur de pas tenir face à ça… J'ai jamais ressenti ça !

-Il y en aura d'autres, on est jeunes…

-Non… Je crois que c'était lui depuis le début et ce sera toujours lui…

-Oh Lydia… »

_Si tu savais qu'on ne parle pas de la même personne Allison… _

Peter avait entendu la fin de la conversation et était abattu par les révélations de Lydia. Il décida alors d'aller voir Stiles.

« -Ecoute, Lydia est vraiment pas bien à cause de la présence de Jackson, faudrait accélérer la cadence. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais me coucher.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ton psychopathe préféré a besoin de repos.

-T'as l'air complètement apathique ouais… »

Ne tenant pas compte de cette remarque il franchit avec aisance l'escalier en colimaçon.


	25. Vote

**Bonjour à tous ! Petite parenthèse dans ma publication pour vous dire que j'ai créé un sondage pour ma prochaine fiction... J'ai plusieurs couples en tête alors à vous de choisir !**

**Vous avez jusqu'à Dimanche !**

**xoxo :)**


	26. Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre

**Si je fais l'état des lieux sur le vote… On en est à 1 pour Merthur, 1 Lyter, 2 Steter dont 1 avec une partie Scisaac.**

**Je vous laisse continuer jusqu'à Dimanche !**

**En attendant voici le chapitre qui introduit le chapitre spécial…**

* * *

><p>Personne n'avait remarqué que Peter s'était isolé à part Lydia jusqu'à ce que tout le monde passe à table pour le dîner.<p>

« -Il est passé où notre loup solitaire ?

-Je crois qu'il est pas dans son assiette. »

Les conversations passèrent sur totalement autre chose, Kate Argent. Il était prévu que Stiles et Lydia réfléchissent sur une formule pour interrompre le sort. Maintenant tout le monde se doutait que Stiles deviendrait l'ancre de Derek. C'était peut-être une des raisons qui l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit contre lui.

Une fois cette formule trouvée, Peter le blesserait à mort pendant que le reste de la meute devrait tuer Kate pour enlever toute source de malheur comme disait Allison.

Biensur il fallait que tout ça arrive sans que Stiles dorme. Ce qui était le plus difficile car le garçon commençait déjà à fatiguer.

« -Stiles, c'est vraiment délicieux !

-Merci, j'en ai bavé !

-J'espère qu'on aura plein d'autres moment comme ça !

-Je commence à vraiment haïr mes parents. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Jackson regrettait de partir c'était un secret pour personne.

« -T'avais qu'à leur tenir tête.

-Lydia, tu sais comment ils sont, ils me l'ont même pas annoncé en face et refusent de prendre mes appels depuis.

-C'est sûr, ils font l'autruche comme toi. C'est de famille. »

Elle se leva et posa sa serviette sur la table et sortit de la maison.

« -Bien joué Jackson… Déjà qu'elle est totalement déprimée, maintenant tu viens de l'enrager…

-Excuse moi mais j'ai pas choisi de partir.

-Va la voir. Elle t'aime encore. »

Jackson se leva immédiatement pour réparer son erreur.

* * *

><p>Lydia pensait que rejeter la faute sur Jackson allégerait sa peine. Mais elle avait tort. Jackson n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle et l'ignora.<p>

« -Je sais que tu es en colère. Crois-moi je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté jusqu'au dernier moment ? Pourquoi me plaquer avant de partir ?

-Parce que je n'aurai jamais pu partir si on était resté ensemble. Et je te préfère en train de me haïr plutôt que de m'attendre. »

* * *

><p>Peter voyait la scène de sa chambre. Jackson et Lydia étaient en train de parler. Son sang bouillait de descendre et d'égorger le louveteau. Il était la source de sa douleur et tout ce qui pouvait faire souffrir Lydia devait être rayé de la surface de la Terre.<p>

_Si tu pars de ce principe, toi aussi tu devrais mourir._

Mais qui la protégerai s'il n'était plus là ? Déjà que Jackson l'abandonnait…

* * *

><p>Jackson s'avança vers elle et instinctivement elle recula.<p>

« -Ne t'approches pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je risque de craquer. »

Le loup sourit de ses dents.

« -Pas dans le sens que tu crois. Je risque de te frapper.

-Alors frappe-moi si ça peut te faire aller mieux. »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces paroles que la gifle tomba.

* * *

><p>Elle l'avait frappé. Peter sourit. Elle savait se défendre et ne pas se laisser faire. Son caractère pimenté le faisait fondre, lui qui avait une carapace si épaisse…<p>

* * *

><p>« -Si tu oses m'envoyer un sms, penser à moi, espérer revenir dans ma vie, je te promets que tu seras bien reçu.<p>

-Lydia je comprends ta colère mais je dois penser à mon avenir.

-En parlant d'avenir, je te rends ça. »

Elle sortir la clé de la maison familiale de Jackson et la jeta à terre. Elle ne pleurait pas. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas ses larmes. Seul l'amour de sa vie le méritait.

Elle entra dans le loft en furie.

* * *

><p>Peter vit la jeune lycéenne jeter une clef aux pieds de Jackson. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit le désarroi du jeune homme. Jackson venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu Lydia.<p>

_Et tu n'es pas prêt de la reconquérir mon p'tit gars._

Satisfait, Peter s'allongea sur son lit en regardant une photo de Lydia. Il l'avait prise à son insu pendant la soirée. C'était l'un des seuls sourires qu'elle avait affiché, quand la meute s'était joyeusement moqué de la tête de Derek en sortant de sa chambre avec Stiles.

_Si seulement elle pouvait comprendre…_

* * *

><p>Lydia se rassit à la table et Jackson entra tout penaud.<p>

« -Tu te sens mieux ?

-Vraiment beaucoup mieux, merci Isaac. Je peux avoir encore de la daube ? Je meurs de faim. »

Le repas se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seul Jackson affichait une mine sombre.

* * *

><p>Peter n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de rester dans la chambre. Lydia était dans le coin et il devait la voir. C'était une pulsion qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.<p>

Il se leva alors et résigné, et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, la tête basse. Il avait honte d'être dépendant à ce point de Lydia.

* * *

><p>A sa grande surprise, lorsque Lydia tourna la tête pour voir l'origine d'un bruit de pas, elle vit Peter, désorienté. Son regard s'attarda sur ses muscles et sur l'agilité dont il faisait preuve pour se déplacer.<p>

_Arrête de rêver ma vieille, t'es trop jeune et t'es censée le détester._

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son regard était happé par la beauté du loup. Elle soupira en feignant de remettre en place sa serviette.

Le loup s'assit à côté de la lycéenne et prit le plat de daube française. Il mangea avec appétit, tout en sachant que celle qui faisait battre son cœur était à côté de lui. Elle était sa source d'espoir.

Quand Lydia vit qu'il avait un sourire en coin, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger. La curiosité l'emportant elle se lança :

« -Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? C'est de famille d'avoir une tête comme ça ?

-J'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ? »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Lydia s'arrêta brusquement de respirer et Peter vit immédiatement son cœur s'accélérer.

_Elle a toujours peur de toi. Arrête tes conneries._

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incidents, Peter réussit même à sourire franchement ce qui étonna une grande partie de la meute. Lydia, elle, faisait tout pour ne pas sauter au coup du loup-garou…

Derek et Stiles multipliaient les signes de tendresse maintenant et n'osaient plus se cacher pour s'embrasser en public au grand dam des loups.

Il était tard quand elle partit du loft, dans les dernières, pour profiter encore de la présence de Peter à ses côtés. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'auprès de lui. Mais elle savait qu'il était impossible que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Elle se fit toute petite jusqu'à sa chambre où elle laissa couler des larmes remplies d'amour et de désespoir tout en se déshabillant. Elle se coucha, persuadée qu'elle resterait seule toute sa vie parce qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle vivait à présent.


	27. Si tu savais

**Voici enfin le chapitre spécial que je vous doit depuis deux jours… Je voulais tellement qu'il soit... Juste émotionnellement parfait alors j'ai travaillé toute la journée dessus. Il est accompagné de la musique qui met dans l'ambiance comme tout chapitre spécial digne de ce nom ! Profitez de ce moment de douceur ça ne va pas durer ! C'est moi qui vous le dit !**

**Allé je vous laisse avec Sam SMITH !**

* * *

><p><em>Stay with me – Sam SMITH<em>

Peter l'avait regardé partir sans dire un mot. Pas même un signe d'au revoir. Il avait le cœur en miette parce qu'elle partait. Elle le détestait alors à quoi bon lui montrer un quelconque intérêt ?

C'était la base de sa souffrance. Savoir qu'il provoquait une frayeur intense. Intense au point de la choquer comme à table. Il avait simplement soulever le fait que même le plus horrible des monstres pouvait être heureux.

Il avait besoin de la voir. Encore et encore. Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et Derek avait déjà été le voir pour lui demander d'arrêter ce bruit incessant. Remarque à laquelle il avait répondu :

« Demande alors à Stiles de jouir moins fort. »

Derek était reparti, la queue entre les jambes (heureusement hein) rouge comme une pivoine.

Il soupira brutalement. Son neveu avait enfin retrouvé l'amour alors que lui… Souffrait en silence. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Parce que Peter Hale ne pleure pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas sourire non plus.

Il regarda encore et encore la photo de la lycéenne. Elle était tellement innocente de ce monde cruel. Elle n'avait vu qu'une infime partie de l'horreur qui pouvait se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Soudain, son cœur se serra comme si un étau voulait le compresser. Sa douleur psychologique devenait physique. Il l'aimait réellement, bien plus que les femmes précédentes, bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Ses sentiments avaient couvé pendant deux ans avant de se déclencher quand elle avait été en danger à cause de Kate.

Il prit une décision qui allait changer sa vie sans qu'il ne le sache. Il sauta par la fenêtre et couru jusqu'à la maison familiale de la lycéenne. Sa fenêtre était fermée.

Il jura intérieurement et s'introduisit dans la maison en silence. Il appliqua ce qu'il n'avait pu faire pendant près de 10 ans. Il grimpa les escaliers à la hâte non sans faire une once de bruit. Il poussa la porte de la chambre et vit la beauté de la jeune femme.

Il se mit au pied de son lit et la regarda dormir. C'était tellement tentant de la toucher, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts… Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir. Maintenant si près, il n'osait pas la toucher. Finalement, il s'endormit du sommeil du Juste, sommeil qui ne le gagnait pas depuis sa renaissance.

Une heure plus tard, Lydia tentait de bouger mais voyait ses mouvements se limiter. Elle ouvrit ses yeux endormis , sursauta quand elle vit le bel Apollon sur son lit et s'assit. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait plus. Oui. Peter Hale était bien dans son lit.

Elle se rallongea et le regarda dormir un petit moment avant de doucement avancer sa main pour caresser la tempe du loup du bout du pouce.

Une larme coula. Elle était heureuse à cet instant et voulait que la nuit ne se termine jamais. Elle se rapprocha encore et leurs nez se touchèrent. Elle souffla lentement, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Elle tremblait tout en continuant de caresser doucement son visage. Elle laissa une main dans son cou au moment où elle fermait les yeux. Ceux de Peter s'ouvrirent. Il sentait la peau de Lydia sur la sienne. Il soupira de bien-être.

Elle l'avait touché. Elle ne l'avait pas chassé. Il sourit en coin à cette idée. Il chassa une larme de sa joue quand il la sentit frissonner.

« -Pourquoi tant de larmes ?

-Parce que j'aime quelqu'un que je suis pas autorisée à aimer.

-Tu n'es pas interdite d'aimer. L'amour est la seule chose qui me fait tenir debout aujourd'hui. »

Lydia ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration s'arrêta.

« -L'amour est la chose la plus horrible qui existe dans ce monde.

-C'est la plus belle ! Pourquoi refuses-tu l'inévitable ?

-Parce que je n'ai jamais autant souffert que depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

-Jackson est quand même quelqu'un de bien.

-Je ne parle pas de Jackson. »

Peter ouvrit de grands yeux.

« -Même si j'étais encore avec Jackson, je serais en train de pleurer. Ce serait même pire puisque je me serais donnée à Jackson alors que je rêve d'un autre.

-Tu n'aurais pas supporté la situation très longtemps.

-Tu ne me demandes pas de qui il s'agit ?

-Ça ne me regarde pas. »

Lydia ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

« -Ce que tu peux être con quand tu veux.

-Tu m'insultes maintenant ? »

Il accompagna sa question d'un grondement sourd.

« -Je n'ai plus peur de toi.

-Tu devrais.

-Je sais.

-Parce que je pourrais te faire des choses qui pourraient ne pas te plaire.

-Si tu parles de m'égorger c'est sûr que ça va pas me plaire. D'ailleurs que fais-tu là ? Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que Stiles et Derek s'amusent… De façon trop explicite… ?

-C'est la première raison. Et non je ne veux pas t'égorger. »

Lydia ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle caressait machinalement du pouce le cou du loup.

Le silence s'installa. La respiration de Lydia se fit erratique. Leurs regards s'accrochaient . Il se noyait dans ses yeux…

Il ne tint plus.

« Ecoute moi. Je… »

Matérialiser tout cet amour par des mots était bien trop lui demander. Elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer alors elle se leva pour lui tourner le dos. Le sol était froid. Cela lui rappelait à quel point la présence du loup était réconfortante et à quel point son corps était attentif à Peter.

Mais elle avait oublié qu'elle était en minishort et en dos-nu. La nuit révélait à Peter les formes sveltes de la lycéenne.

Elle sanglotait silencieusement.

« -Dis-moi qui te fais autant de mal.

-…

-Je supporte pas de te voir comme ça.

-Tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un autre que ta petite personne maintenant ?

-Je ne suis pas Jackson.

-Ca… Je m'en étais rendue compte. »

Peter qui était toujours couché sur le lit de la jeune femme se leva lentement pour éviter de lui faire peur.

_Ne t'approches pas Peter ne t'approche pas…_

_Dis-lui, elle est tout ce que tu désires…_

S'ils connaissaient leurs pensées l'un pour l'autre, ils ne seraient pas dans une situation aussi difficile psychologiquement.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face alors qu'il avançait toujours aussi lentement.

« Peter. »

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais le loup de 10 ans son aîné saisit son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens et écouter son cœur. Une larme coula quand il vit enfin la passion et le désespoir qui hantaient la jeune femme.

«- Si tu savais.

-Je sais. »


	28. Passez du bon temps

Lydia se jeta littéralement sur le loup, lui volant un baiser dévergondé en entourant le visage de Peter de ses mains. L'homme, très agréablement surpris, enlaça la jeune femme pour répondre à ses avances.

Leurs corps se demandaient, avides de pouvoir enfin faire sortir ses sentiments qui les faisaient tant souffrir.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres.

« -Je suis tellement soulagé… Ca veut dire que tu pleurais à cause de moi…

-Je pensais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais… Je pensais que tu voulais seulement m'utiliser…

-Chut. »

Il posa son index sur sa bouche avant de mordiller sa clavicule. Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Il saisit sa nuque pour la comprimer contre lui alors qu'il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre de plus en plus vite.

* * *

><p>Stiles et Derek étaient enfin allongés, nus, ensemble. Ils en avaient rêvé tellement de fois que ça semblait irréel.<p>

Derek était sur son amant, leurs sexes déjà raides de désir, s'activaient sans relâche. Leurs langues se lançaient dans un ballet incroyable.

« Peter est parti, je vais pouvoir te faire hurler de plaisir. Enfin. »

Stiles répondit par un râle de désir mélangé à la frustration retenue depuis trop longtemps.

« Regarde moi dans les yeux. »

Stiles obéit et ce qu'il y vit le surprit. Le besoin de dominance, le désir, la passion et la folie faisaient un joyeux tout. Le jeune homme comprit.

« Aujourd'hui je vais me contenter d'une relation… Equilibrée… Mais j'ai… Un caractère particulier. »

Il ravit la bouche de son fantasme. Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il venait de s'embarquer dans une relation compliquée. Accepterait-il de subir une dominance permanente ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions parce que l'objet de tous ses désirs était en train de manipuler son sexe avec une extrême lenteur, presque déconcertante.

* * *

><p>Peter embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme qui fondait sous ses multiples assauts. Il la saisit par les cuisses et la porta jusqu'au lit.<p>

« Si tu n'es pas prête, on peut s'arrêter quand tu veux. »

Il voyait l'hésitation dans son regard.

« Je ne pense pas être prête. Mais je suis assez… Pour quand même passez du bon temps. »

Elle lui sourit timidement en rougissant. Lydia qui rougissait…

Elle passa les mains sous son t-shirt et remarqua que l'aîné était bouillant. Elle joua avec ses tétons pendant quelques secondes, s'amusant de son souffle rauque.

Elle retira son t-shirt, frustrée que leurs peaux ne se touchent pas encore. Elle se tortilla pour retirer son dos-nu quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef.

« -Merde.

-Quoi ?

-La porte. »

Il s'écarta et elle s'élança pour tourner la clef. En revenant vers le lit elle retira son dos nu.

« Tu es juste magnifique. »

* * *

><p>Stiles se cambra soudainement sous l'impulsion du pouce de Derek à la base de son gland.<p>

Derek appréciait de voir la tête de son amant, les yeux fermé, la bouche ouverte. Son corps s'offrait à lui et il était à la limite de jouir tant la vue l'excitait. En redescendant sur la base du sexe du lycéen, il souleva les bourses pour arriver à son périnée qu'il massa lentement, en accélérant les mouvements de sa main.

« Oh bordel… »

Stiles devenait fou… Ses plaintes étaient de plus en plus fortes. Les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches sous la contraction de son corps.

« Ce n'est que le début… »

Ce soir il allait mourir de plaisir. Il sentait déjà la vague de chaleur inonder son bas ventre.

« Derek. »

Sa voix saccadée montrait toute la difficulté qu'il avait pour parler. Derek sourit de cet appel à la libération… Il passa alors sa langue plusieurs fois sur le périnée du jeune homme qui explosa en un millier d'étoiles… Ses cris excitaient l'aîné qui commença à se masturber devant l'orgasme de son amour.

Tout en continuant sa masturbation, Derek essuya à l'aide d'un mouchoir la semence de Stiles qui ne débandait pas malgré son air fatigué.

* * *

><p>Peter parcourait chaque ligne du corps de Lydia. Sa bouche s'attarda sur son téton et le lécha du bout de la langue. Le gémissement de la jeune femme était bref mais Peter l'apprécia. Elle serra la tête de l'homme contre elle pour qu'il ne parte jamais.<p>

« Oh Peter » soupira-t-elle.

Elle le bascula en arrière et enfin, leurs peaux se connectèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et amoureusement. Une main se faufila contre le short de la lycéenne. Le doigt de Peter titillait la patience de la jeune femme alors que celle-ci lui dévorait littéralement le lobe de l'oreille.

Il la tourna sur le dos et se retrouva dans une position bien plus facile pour jouer avec le bouton d'or de Lydia. Franchissant les remparts du mini-short, il trouva rapidement l'endroit de ses plaisirs en faisant rouler lentement le clitoris de la bonde qui se cambra sous la caresse.

Il avait de l'expérience et savait comment satisfaire une femme mais il voulait prendre des gants pour éviter de blesser la jeune blonde. Pour lui, Lydia était comme de la porcelaine.

L'humidité qu'il senti le rendit quand même fou, au point de commencer à doigter la jeune femme d'une phalange tout en continuant son petit jeu.

* * *

><p>« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?<p>

-Tu rigoles ? Je suis le seul à avoir joui. Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Derek continuait d'astiquer son sexe sous les yeux fiévreux du lycéen. Lycéen qui tapota la cuisse de son amant qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Stiles se mit à la hauteur du périnée de son amant.

« Merde. »

Derek pesta de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Stiles détournait toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

Il s'affairait à masser, lécher, l'intimité de son amant qui râlait de plaisir quand un doigt vint s'immiscer entre les fesses de l'Alpha.

_Profite-en parce que tu n'auras pas souvent ce… Droit._

Stiles détourna l'attention de Derek en aspirant une de ses boules. L'Alpha s'affaissa sous la surprise et Stiles en profita pour introduire un doigt sournois.

Le loup répondit en un grognement appuyé, étant totalement détendu par le désir de la chair. Quand Stiles imprima un mouvement de langue assorti au doigt, les plaintes se firent de plus en plus marquées. Bientôt un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et Stiles faillit crier victoire quand il trouva la boule de nerfs de Derek.

Il joua, sentant le loup qui prononçait des plaintes qui se transformèrent en cris lorsque la jouissance s'exprima, violentes, par plusieurs coups de reins.

« Stiles… »

Le murmure était un remerciement qui tombait à point. Après s'être remis de son orgasme, le loup invita le lycéen à changer les draps avant de raccompagner le jeune homme chez lui pour une courte nuit de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Lydia était frustrée et n'en pouvait plus de cette torture source de plaisir. Elle saisit le poignet de l'ancien Alpha et enfonça le doigt en elle en sifflant.<p>

« Oh bébé. »

Le murmure de Peter à l'oreille de la lycéenne lui fit perdre la raison. Il inséra un deuxième doigt en elle alors qu'elle se débattait avec la ceinture de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

« -T'aurais pas pu mettre un truc plus chiant à enlever ?

-Je te signale que tu étais censée me haïr.

-Mais je te hais toujours regarde. »

En prononçant cette phrase elle avait enfin réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au sexe du loup ressuscité. Elle le branla énergiquement alors que les deux amoureux rigolaient.

Soudain, Lydia se tue.

« -Peter.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens.

-Oh oui bébé… Viens pour moi. »

L'orgasme la foudroya et elle griffa profondément le dos du loup de sa main libre. Elle se contracta sous les yeux admiratifs de Peter qui sentait que sa jouissance allait le cueillir.

« Attention. »

Il retarda son orgasme tout en sachant que c'était l'erreur fatale à ne pas faire… Il allait prendre encore plus de plaisir mais cela donna au moins le temps à Lydia de saisir des mouchoirs. Elle revint pour achever sa tâche bienheureuse et le loup avait mis toute couche de vêtement à ses pieds.

Voir le sexe de Peter dressé pour elle la combla de bonheur et elle s'activa en le regardant dans les yeux. Il jouit en étouffant son râle dans le cou de l'amour de sa vie, l'orgasme le propulsant en effet, dans des méandres qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent.

« -Oh Lydia…

-Oui…

-Je suis tellement bien.

-Dors avec moi.

-D'accord. »

Ils s'endormirent, enlacés, plus amoureux que jamais.


	29. L'arrivée des Alphas

**Bonjour les amis ! Je vous poste la suite des aventures de notre joyeuse meute ! D'après les rares votes, je repartirais sur un Sterek avec un petit Scisaac ****J****Pour un Lyter, je pense que je pourrais être objective une fois que cette fiction sera terminée. En parallèle je ferais un Merthur mais il arrivera plus tard, courant novembre peut-être.**

* * *

><p>En arrivant chez Stiles, les deux hommes virent l'absence de la voiture de patrouille.<p>

« -Dis… Tu veux pas rester ?

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Derek, si je me réveille avec le sort… Je risque de faire quelque chose qui serait regrettable.

-Oui, mais si ton père nous surprend…

-Ca c'est moins grave que de me taillader les veines. »

Convaincu, le loup descendit de la voiture accompagné de Stiles. Une fois dans la chambre de l'adolescent, l'Alpha hésita.

« Derek relax. »

Des hurlements lupins surgirent, stoppant les deux hommes dans leurs mouvements.

« -C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-On dirait des loups.

-Elementaire Watson ! »

Stiles balança son t-shirt à Derek qui afficha un sourire espiègle.

_J'ai pas besoin de lui rajouter une meute d'Alphas…_

« -C'est Erica ou Boyd ?

-Boyd je crois.

-Tu crois ? T'es un piètre Alpha ! »

Cette fois, c'est Derek qui balança son t-shirt.

Il venait de mentir à Stiles. Et de le regarder dans les yeux après ça.

_C'est uniquement pour te protéger._

Dès que Stiles fût endormi, Derek sortit son téléphone et envoya un sms à la meute :

'Alphas en ville NE DITES RIEN A STILES. Réunion demain après les cours.'

* * *

><p>Lydia n'entendit pas les Alphas hurler à la lune. Mais Peter oui. Instinctivement il serra un peu plus Lydia dans ses bras. Leurs téléphones vibrèrent et il lut le sms.<p>

_Manquait plus que ça._

Peter soupira. Il fallait qu'il profite de sa dernière nuit de tranquillité.

* * *

><p>Scott sursauta.<p>

« -Hey, ça va ?

-Oui… Enfin non… J'ai entendu des loups… Et ce n'est pas la meute…

-Comment ça ?

-Putain… Pas maintenant ! »

Les téléphones vibrèrent et le couple eut la confirmation des pires craintes de Scott.

« -Fais chier !

-On s'occupera de ça demain. Viens te coucher il est 2 heures du matin !

-Oui mais fais chier… »

Ils se recouchèrent et Scott ne put dormir d'appréhension… Et s'il était incapable de protéger Allison, Stiles et Lydia ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla attaché à son lit. Derek était debout devant lui.<p>

« -Je vois. Tu prends des précautions…

-Qui sont Allison et Lydia ?

-…

-REPONDS !

-Mon père va te chopper.

-Il est pas là. REPONDS !

-Des salopes, des putes, des emmerdeuses. Au choix.

-J'ai bien fait de t'attacher alors.

-J'espère que tu as bien profité de ta nuit d'amour parce que ce sera la seule.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que je serais capable de faire pour te sauver.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que je serais capable de faire pour que tu me tues. »

Choqué, Derek recula, sa carapace venait de prendre un coup.

Il s'était préparé au « méchant Stiles » mais pas à des révélations de ce genre. Heureusement, il savait que Peter et lui se rejoindrait pour qu'il fasse son truc de la mémoire. Il grimaça.

_Ca va faire mal._

Il attrapa un poignet et le libéra. Il lui donna un café et deux pancakes.

« Mange tu vas en avoir besoin. »

* * *

><p>En arrivant en cours, les adolescents justifièrent l'absence de leur camarade par un prétexte à moitié vrai : il était secoué par son agression. Lydia tentait de dissimuler tous les sms qu'elle envoyait à Peter et avait renommé le contact par « mon chéri ». Ainsi il passait pour un anonyme. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de leur relation avant d'annoncer à tout le monde la « bombe ».<p>

« -Tu m'as l'air bien épanouie !

-Quoi ? Mais euh… Oui, j'ai quelqu'un…

-T'as remis ça avec Jackson ?

-Non bien sur que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas un mouchoir pour égoïste !

-Alors qui c'est ?

-Quelqu'un que tu connais mais tu ne sauras rien de plus.

-C'est de la torture sans nom.

-Je sais. Mais tu vas devoir t'en contenter. »

Elle planta sa meilleure amie. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle avait passé sa première nuit d'amour de folie avec Peter… Mais en revanche elle n'avait pas envie de voir sa tête quand elle apprendrait le nom de son chéri…

Peter était en fait quelqu'un de très sentimental quand on y pensait et n'avait pas peur d'être très honnête quand il disait les choses. Lydia adorait ça et c'est ce qui faisait que ce matin au réveil, il était passé par la fenêtre à moitié nu.

Lydia sourit bêtement quand elle repensa à la tête qu'avait fait Peter en atterrissant pieds nus dans les ronces.

« -Tu m'énèrves à avoir ta tête d'amoureuse étourdie !

-Ecoute, tu préfères que je pleures ?

-Attends… Y a un truc que je comprends pas… Hier tu étais en train de pleurer parce que tu ne supportais pas Jackson et maintenant tu es une amoureuse transie ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était à cause de Jackson que je pleurais. Peut-être que c'était à cause de cet homme mystérieux ! »

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à discuter que deux jumeaux, qui affolaient le thermomètre du sex-appeal débarquèrent dans les couloirs.

Lydia et Allison restèrent sans voix. Jusqu'à ce que Scott apparaissent.

« -Arrêtez de rêver, ce sont eux qui ont hurlé la nuit dernière !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Tu es sûr Scott ? »

_Peter tu vas me le payer… Et très cher._

Elle envoya un sms incendiaire à son copain :

'POURQUOI TU M'AS CACHE QUE LES ALPHAS ETAIENT EN VILLE ! '

La réponse fut un appel :

« -Je suppose que tu as une bonne explication !

(Scott et Allison la regardèrent effarés)

-Je…

-Attends je vais dans un endroit tranquille.

(Elle sortit sur le terrain de Lacrosse)

-Explique-toi !

-Lydia… Je les ai entendus mais je ne voulais que te protéger… »

_Flash-back_

Peter n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était préoccupé. Si Lydia savait que les Alphas étaient là… Elle risquerait sa vie pour trouver un moyen d'aider la meute.

_Il faut que ça cesse…_

Lentement il saisit le téléphone et supprima le sms du téléphone de la blonde.

_Tu me le pardonneras jamais mais au moins tu seras en sécurité…_

_Fin du flash-back_


	30. Retour sur image

**Voici la suite des aventures de nos amis ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Lydia était furieuse mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser paraître. Cependant elle pouvait tout de même réfléchir à un moyen de faire comprendre à Peter qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.<p>

Pendant tout le cours d'économie, elle échafauda un plan. Au déjeuner elle alla faire connaissance avec les jumeaux. C'était simple, Aiden est hétéro, l'autre est gay. Alors pour les soudoyer… Pourquoi ne pas mettre l'un des deux en couple ?

Quand Lydia vit comment Ethan regardait Danny, elle faillit exploser de joie.

« -Danny, il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ?

-De lui. »

Elle désigna le beau goss d'un coup de tête. Danny sourit.

« -Avoue il est pas mal !

-Juste pas mal ? Il est canon oui !

-Et il est du côté obscur de la Force.

-Comment tu le sais… ?

-J'ai mangé avec eux pour faire connaissance. Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir pour lui proposer un rancard ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-Après tout… Il est nouveau en ville non ? »

L'étape 1 du plan « affaiblir les Alphas » était en marche. Au moins une bonne nouvelle dans la journée. La mauvaise c'était que le méchant Stiles était de retour.

_Bon une bonne nouvelle encore et je gagnerai ma journée._

* * *

><p>Derek était partagé entre la colère et l'indignation. Stiles avait cassé la tasse et avait pratiquement réussi à s'ouvrir les veines. Derek prit une décision fatale. Il assomma le jeune homme en priant pour qu'au réveil, le jeune homme redeviendrait lui-même.<p>

Il porta le jeune homme jusqu'à sa Jeep et conduisit jusqu'au loft.

Le soulevant comme un sac à patate (il pensa même qu'il faudrait qu'il le force à manger plus de protéines), il l'attacha à son lit, question de sécurité.

En descendant dans la cuisine, Peter le rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu as exactement le même sourire que moi hier soir et je ne vois aucune fille à moitié nue ici. Tu m'expliques ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer mon cher neveu, c'est ma vie privée. Cela ne te regarde fichtrement pas.

-Etant donné que la dernière fois Kate Argent, ma supposée petite amie a tué presque toute notre famille, je peux dire que ça me regarde.

-De un, je ne fais pas tes erreurs, et deux, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est ni une chasseuse, ni un danger. Quand veux-tu que je te fasse le rituel ?

-Le plus rapidement possible, Stiles a failli s'ouvrir les veines avec les restes d'une tasse à café.

-En effet, ça commence à devenir plus qu'urgent. »

Après un déjeuner rapide et un point sur la situation (qui fut aussi rapide que le déjeuner, étant donné que Kate et ses deux sacs d'os ne s'étaient pas repointés), Peter demanda à Derek de se détendre un maximum.

« -Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Détends-toi et fermes les yeux. »

A genoux au milieu de la pièce, Derek inspira profondément. Soudain, une violente douleur lui arracha un hurlement. Des images et des émotions lui revinrent rapidement.

Il vit Kate, le combat des Berserkers, il mettait Stiles dans la Prius de Lydia.

Il détaillait ses moindres faits et gestes à Peter qui voyait les mêmes choses que lui. Puis vint le moment où Kate prononce la formule : Peter ralentit le temps au maximum.

_« post hanc vitam in vobis_

_solvere te in gehénnam , ut succurro_

_Corpus illius amoris et posside_

_Dirimit ut dolor_

_Nostrum est quod cum primis cupiebat_

_Ego autem et anima mea saccrifie »_

Peter vit la douleur de Derek à ce moment.

Le retour en arrière s'arrêta brusquement et Peter courut vers une feuille de papier et griffonna les 6 phrases. Derek se remettait douloureusement de cette épreuve. Il était en nage à cause de la concentration et épuisé par la douleur.

* * *

><p>Stiles ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait horriblement mal sur le côté de la tempe. Et il était attaché.<p>

_Et merde…_

Il murmura :

« Derek, tes jeux sexuels craignent un max… »

Ne voyant pas l'Alpha arriver il cria. Peter arriva et posa la question de test :

« -Qui sont Allison et Lydia ? Surtout fais attention à la réponse.

-Lydia est ma meilleure amie et Allison est la petite amie de Scott. Pourquoi attention à ma réponse ? »

Peter eut l'air tout penaud. Il préféra changer de sujet :

« -On a la formule, maintenant il faut que tu changes des trucs.

-Il faut attendre Lydia, elle va me donner un coup de main, parce que si on se trompe au niveau de la conjugaison ou quoique ce soit, ça peut tomber sur n'importe qui. »

Peter détacha Stiles.

« -Tu sais ce sera douloureux. Il faut que tu perdes un maximum de sang.

-Dis moi que tu feras ça proprement…

-Le plus proprement possible.

-En même temps je parle à un psychopathe. A quoi dois-je m'attendre.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

Stiles et Peter rejoignirent Derek qui sortait de la douche en serviette. Stiles cacha les yeux de Peter déclenchant des éclats de rire.

« -T'es jaloux ?

-T'es à moi.

-Bon c'est le bon Stiles… La prochaine fois je me mettrais nu directement ! »

Derek quitta la pièce alors que Stiles prenait le bout de papier que l'ancien Alpha lui tendait.

« -Elle a chargé le mulet, il y a plein de protection, chaque faille est protégée.

-Mais tu arriveras à trouver quelque chose non ? »

Derek venait d'arriver et le ton de sa voix était révélateur de son anxiété. Stiles ne pensait pas que l'Alpha tenait à ce point à lui…

* * *

><p>La meute était entièrement réunie et Lydia avait du mal à ne pas se rapprocher de Peter. Elle voyait qu'il la cherchait souvent des yeux et se retenait difficilement de ne pas lui sourire.<p>

« -Bon, qui part à la recherche de Kate et les deux molosses ?

-Avec Isaac, Boyd et Erica on ira.

-Je reste avec Stiles.

-Non Derek tu pars avec eux ! Tu ne seras d'aucune utilité ! Et je ne veux pas entendre d'argument contraire.

-Bon d'accord. Qui reste avec toi ?

-Moi. Et Peter. Comme ça dès que vous avez tué Kate, on vous appelle pour que vous fassiez le truc…

-Je pars avec vous.

-Allison… Tu reste ici.

-Je suis une chasseuse ! J'ai pas envie d'être inutile ! Toi non plus tu ne me donnes pas d'arguments. »


	31. Vous avez trouvé une solution c'est ça?

**Hello, hello voici la suite des évènements !**

* * *

><p>Lydia et Stiles étaient en train de s'occuper de la formule. Pete voyait de temps en temps des coups d'œil énervés de Lydia. Elle lui en voulait toujours.<p>

_C'est pas gagné…_

« Eurêka ! Tout joue sur l'esprit alors si on dit qu'on purifie l'esprit de tout maléfice et qu'on n'offre celui de Kate à la place, le tour est joué ! »

Stiles regardait la jeune blonde avec admiration. Il la saisit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« -Si tu me sauve la vie je t'en devrais une.

-T'inquiète pas j'ai ma petite idée… »

Stiles décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller prendre une douche. Ces différents changements de psychologies ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps de prendre soin de lui et il sentait comme un orage dans l'air.

« Je vous laisse je vais me doucher. »

A peine Stiles eut fermé la porte et Peter hoché la tête, signifiant que le jeune homme n'écoutait pas à la porte, Lydia s'approcha rapidement de l'ancien Alpha.

« -Je t'en veux toujours tu sais.

-Je voulais simplement te protéger. Y a pas de mal à ça !

-Je ne suis pas une pauvre chose en porcelaine Peter.

-S'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose… Je le supporterai pas… »

Elle passa la main sur la joue du loup et sourit. Peter ne tint plus et unit leurs lèvres dans un baiser désespéré.

« -Peter Hale a un cœur.

-Tu en as douté ?

-Non. Donc Peter Hale ne tuera pas Stiles.

-Je sais que tu ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je le faisais.

-Affirmatif. Je te tuerai de mes propres mains même si t'es canon et que tu embrasses super bien.

-Ah bon ? Attends on réessaye, je suis pas sûr du dernier… »

Ce baiser-là se fit plus passionné et violent.

« -Nan ! Lydia ! T'as pas osé faire ça !

-Oh Stiles ! Je peux t'expliquer…

-Tu te fous de moi ! Ce mec a failli te tuer !

-Stiles arrêtes !

-C'est le syndrome de Stockholm !

-Y a aucun syndrome là-dedans. Stiles. S'il te plaît. Stop.

-A ton avis si c'est elle que j'ai choisi. Pour me faire revenir. Pour la – presque – tuer ? Elle était un mystère pour moi avant même que je la connaisse et elle était mon aimant.

-Mais t'as pas le droit ! Pas elle ! Toutes les tueuses mais pas ma Lydia !

-Stiles, attends juste qu'on l'annonce.

-Comment ça se fait que les autres loups n'ont pas senti ?

-Parce que… »

Les deux amoureux rougirent violemment…

« -Vous avez pas consommé !

-Stiles c'est privé ça…

-J'ai des images horribles devant moi. Seigneur. »

Il se retourna et s'affala dans le canapé.

« -Toi et Lydia…

-Oui Peter et moi… Tu t'en remets ?

-Pas du tout… »

Stiles était chamboulé mais il aimait trop sa meilleure amie pour lui faire du tort.

« -Je ne dirai rien. C'est à vous de vous faire tuer par les autres. Mais Peter, tu lui fais quoique ce soit et je te tue.

-Oui avec tes petits bras et ta force de mollusque ça risque pas.

-Crois-moi, quand je suis en colère, je suis capable de beaucoup ! »

* * *

><p>A l'autre bout de la ville, Derek s'effondra. Le Berserker l'avait touché au plexus solaire. L'autre sac d'os fondait sur Isaac qui fut repoussé par Erica et Boyd.<p>

Allison et Scott se battaient dos à dos.

« -Regardez ça… Allison… Tu es en train de faire la même erreur que moi. Les loups sont des tueurs, égoïstes.

-Parce que tu n'es pas une tueuse égoïste peut-être ? Papa m'a dit que tu avais tout organisé dans le dos de la famille. Même Gérard n'était pas au courant.

-Mais ma chère nièce, Gérard avait soumis l'idée… Dans une discussion, il s'est attardé… Sur ce détail.

-Parce que tuer la famille Hale c'est un détail ? Tu as vraiment perdu la tête.

-Assez discuté. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis longtemps. »

Allison sortit une flèche et la pointa vers sa tante alors que les loups tentaient de tenir les Berserkers éloignés. Mais elle hésita. Montrant une pointe de faiblesse, Allison se maudit et savait que sa mère aurait été vraiment en colère après ça… Elle ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Au moment où elle se décida à relacher sa corde, elle vit sa tante se transformer.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ce magnifique cadeau de Peter Hale ?

-Il est pas doué où il l'a juste fait exprès ?

-J'opte pour la première solution. »

Scott s'élança sur le jaguar qui montrait ses crocs. Les coups pleuvaient et aucun des deux ne prenaient l'avantage. Elle était agile, il était impulsif et en colère. Elle était animale, lui était humain et visait les points faibles. Une droite bien placée coucha Scott.

Kate devina les intentions de la meute quand elle vit Allison tendre une nouvelle fois son arc.

« Vous avez trouvé une solution, c'est ça ? Alors je vais pas vous mâcher le travail ! »

Kate se tourna et commença à courir à une vitesse hallucinante.

Allison et Scott couraient après Kate qui tentait de s'échapper.

_Elle court vite cette garce. Allison, c'est ta tante. Tu dois tuer ta tante… Comment je dois dire ça à mon père ?_

Deux coups de feu retentirent et Kate Argent s'effondra. L'homme qui tenait le pistolet de type 45 n'était autre que Chris Argent.

« -Elle n'est pas encore morte. Profitez-en pour appeler Peter. Laissez-moi lui dire au revoir.

-Papa… Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Et Scott n'est pas un meurtrier. Il fallait que j'intervienne.

-Si ça vous dérange pas on a encore ces trucs sur le dos !

-Allison, préviens Peter, vite ! »

* * *

><p>Le téléphone de Lydia retentit.<p>

« -Lydia… Ca y est.

-Vous… Vous êtes sûrs ?

-Oui, Lydia. »

La lycéenne raccrocha.

« Peter… Stiles… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que par un sanglot.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je suis horrible…<strong>

**Ne me tuez pas ! **

**A vos reviews **

**Xoxo !**


	32. L'aconit ne tue pas le jaguar

**C'est le coeur lourd (j'ai appris un décès dans la journée) que je vous publie la suite...**

**Il est temps pour Stiles d'affronter la mort en la personne de Peter… Je suis sûre qu'il y prendra du plaisir !**

**Xoxo**

* * *

><p>« -Alors Kate est enfin morte…<p>

-Peter, abrège. »

Peter se tourna vers le jeune hyperactif. Les mains sur la bouche Lydia ne savait pas si elle voulait clairement voir ça.

« -Lydia, bébé, tourne-toi.

-Ca va aller. Je peux supporter.

-Moi non, je ne veux pas que tu me voies faire ça. »

Lydia se détourna dans un énième sanglot alors que Stiles déglutissait bruyamment.

« -Je vais faire ça vite et proprement.

-Tu as intérêt. Je ne sais pas si mon père et Derek te pardonneraient de me défigurer comme tu l'as fait avec Kate. Ah et évite de me transformer en jaguar. »

Peter roula et yeux. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par cet adolescent qui ne comprenait rien à la vie.

Il arriva à côté du jeune homme.

« Détends-toi, ça va aller. »

Et au moment où Stiles ouvrit la bouche, le loup saisit le bras gauche et fit une entaille de trois centimètres partant du creux du coude à l'aide d'une griffe.

« -Lydia, du chloroforme, salle de bain là-haut.

-Pas la peine, il supporte pas la vue du sang. »

En effet le jeune lycéen tournait déjà de l'œil. L'artère se vidait et Peter surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Lydia avait pris soin de mettre une bâche par terre ce qui avait fait grimacer Stiles.

« -Il perd trop vite. Merde !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Garrot ! »

Avec une précision chirurgicale, Peter venait d'estimer qu'il avait perdu assez de sang pour être affaibli. Normalement ses victimes mourraient, c'était la première qu'il voulait sauver. Et qu'il devait laisser en vie le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

><p>Derek fonçait à travers la forêt de la ville pour arriver au plus vite au loft. Ses Bêtas l'accompagnaient, Allison et Scott en moto, Christopher avait recueilli sa sœur dans son pick-up.<p>

Il priait pour la première fois de sa vie. Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, une histoire d'amour se déroulait à peu près correctement si on enlevait Kate et sa manie de tout détruire derrière elle.

Pendant qu'il conduisait, il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, quand Scott avait perdu son inhalateur. Il avait été surprit de l'imaginer à ses pieds, nu, offert pour lui. Il sourit en coin. C'était vraiment une histoire pas comme les autres.

Il appuya d'un coup rapide sur l'accélérateur pour retrouver au plus vite l'amour de sa vie. Erica, Boyd et Isaac s'accrochaient comme il pouvait, Isaac le regardant, effrayé par la conduite de son Alpha. Tout le monde entendait Boyd grogner de contestation mais aucun n'osait parler. Derek fit taire Boyd en appuyant son regard carmin dans le rétroviseur.

Tout le monde pensait que Peter se ferait massacrer si Stiles ne s'en sortait pas.

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de l'Alpha… « Tue-moi… Si tu m'aimes… »

Il frappa le volant, les nerfs à vif.

Tout le monde sortit à la hâte de la voiture, en soupirant de soulagement d'être en un seul morceau. Derek roula des yeux.

« Je savais ce que je faisais. »

* * *

><p>Loin derrière eux, Scott et Allison angoissaient. Lydia était maintenant seule avec Peter et Scott avait peur de perdre son meilleur ami.<p>

Sous le stress, Scott tourna un peu plus la poignée d'accélérateur et la moto fit un bond en avant.

* * *

><p>Christopher fermait la marche. Il pestait contre sa sœur qui avait encore fait des siennes. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa sœur aurait pu survivre ni qu'elle n'ait eu le cran d'appliquer le code. Si un Argent sait qu'il est blessé par un loup et qu'il va se transformer… Alors il doit mettre fin à ses jours.<p>

Il entendit un gémissement à l'arrière du pick-up.

« Ah non tu vas pas nous faire le plaisir de survivre cette fois. »

Il accéléra, pour arriver le plus vite possible. Il savait que s'il s'arrêtait, il perdrait un temps précieux. L'aconit devrait tuer ou au moins ralentir la guérison de sa sœur mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il saisit son téléphone et appela Isaac.

* * *

><p>Isaac saisit le téléphone lancé par Erica :<p>

« -Allô ?

-Il faut appeler Deaton.

-Quoi elle respire encore ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est pas pressée de mourir celle-là…

-On s'en charge, Scott vient d'arriver. »

Il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse du père d'Allison.

« -Scott… Mauvaise nouvelle, problème féminin toujours en vie.

-Merde. On avait demandé à Peter de commencer… »

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du loft et l'image leur fit peur. Derek s'acharnait sur Stiles, il lui faisait un massage cardiaque.

« -Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Peter a bien fait ce qu'il fallait. J'ai récité la formule. Mais ça a pas fonctionné. Vous avez merdé ! »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que le téléphone d'Isaac sonna de nouveau « -Elle commence à guérir.

-Deaton est injoignable.

-On n'a pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à la clinique. »

* * *

><p>Derek était dans son monde, paniqué à l'idée de perdre Stiles, il s'acharnait sur son torse.<p>

« Tue-moi si tu m'aimes… » Les paroles le hantaient encore et encore.

* * *

><p>« -Il faut quand même essayer. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre Stiles.<p>

-Je fonce directement là-bas. »

_Note à moi-même : L'aconit ne tue pas le jaguar._

* * *

><p>« -Il faut appeler Mélissa, elle saurait comment faire…<p>

-Elle nous hurlerait d'aller à l'hôpital…

-Il faut appeler ma mère, on doit tout faire pour le sauver. »

Il pianota sur son téléphone et l'accrocha à son oreille. Il se tourna vers Derek qui vérifiait le pouls de Stiles.

« -Je l'ai mais c'est vraiment faible…

-Maman ! Il faut que tu viennes au loft. Stiles est vraiment mal, il a fait une hémorragie.

-…

-Je sais ! Mais là on peut pas le déplacer, il faut que tu viennes le plus vite possible. »

Ils s'approchèrent de Stiles.

« Ma mère arrive, elle venait de finir son service. »

Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre en surveillant la respiration du jeune lycéen.


	33. C'est fini pour Kate

**Hello hello les amis ! Voici le 33****e****chapitre de cette aventure et l'avant avant-dernier chapitre… Est-ce que Stiles va s'en sortir ?**

* * *

><p>Mélissa débarqua au loft accompagné de son fils. Immédiatement elle fut professionnelle alors que Scott harcelait toujours le téléphone du vétérinaire qui ne répondait toujours pas.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Stiles est bizarre depuis quelques temps… Alors quand on a trouvé le moyen de rétablir la situation… De manière permanente…

-On a essayé…

-Et on a merdé.

-Voilà reconnaissez-le !

-Ecartez-vous et laissez-moi travailler. »

Elle regarda l'état de l'avant-bras de Stiles. La précision de l'entaille la fit frissonner. Elle regarda Derek. Il était le seul à avoir du sang sur lui. Encore un truc de loups garous. Il n'avait même pas autorisé Scott à le toucher.

« -Ne me dites pas que dans le plan y avait une partie blesser Stiles.

-…

-Vu votre absence de réponse et la présence de cette bâche je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Mélissa continuait d'examiner son patient, le téléphone de Scott vibra :

« -Deaton !

-Désolé, problème de loups.

-Stiles est dans un sale état et Chris est parti à la clinique avec un cadeau à tuer.

-Pas de gants…

-Aucun gants, cette garce s'en est pris à Stiles et à la meute. Chris lui a logé deux balles d'aconit mais apparemment, elle commence à guérir.

-Scott ton langage.

-Je sais mais là…

-Scott ?

-Oui Deaton… Euh… Chris est arrivé ?

-Pas encore. Pourquoi l'aconit ne tue pas Kate ?

-Parce que c'est un jaguar.

-Alors autant essayer autre chose : l'If.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une plante qui peut ressembler à un olive mais rouge. Extrêmement toxique. Avant ça un peu de venin de kanima devrait la calmer. … Les voilà. Je vous tiens au courant. »

* * *

><p>A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il renversa ce qui se trouvait sur sa table d'auscultation. Deaton regarda attentivement le jaguar.<p>

« -Si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir.

-Non, elle a failli tuer Allison. Ce n'est plus ma sœur.

-Alors maintenez là. »

Chris sortit sa matraque électrique.

« -Ca devrait suffire à la convaincre.

-J'en suis sûr. »

Deaton prit la clef dans sa poche et ouvrit une armoire. Il prit un bocal et deux seringues. L'une contenant déjà du venin de kanima l'autre vide, prête à recueillir une substance rougeâtre.

« -Je vais faire en sorte que ça aille vite.

-Oui, pour Stiles, le temps est compté. »

Kate se débattit en apercevant la première aiguille. Le coup de matraque tomba violemment contre sa cuisse. Chris n'était pas fier, mais il savait que certaines choses devaient être faites.

Une fois que Deaton eut injecté le poison, il prépara lentement l'injection d'if.

« -Deux lettres vraiment toxiques. Si une simple graine peut tuer, un concentré d'une dizaine va provoquer un arrêt cardiaque dans la minute.

-Autant se presser alors. »

Une fois l'injection prête il la planta directement dans le cœur de Kate Argent.

« Ma sœur… Ta folie et ta passion pour la chasse t'ont perdu. Aujourd'hui tes Berserkers disparaîtront avec toi. Repose en paix malgré ta fureur… Tu es devenue un jaguar, une des créatures que tu jugeais détester. »

Chris Argent saisit son téléphone alors que Deaton surveillait le rythme cardiaque de Kate.

* * *

><p>Au loft c'était la folie. Alors qu'ils pensaient tous que Stiles était sorti d'affaire, son cœur avait lâché une nouvelle fois. Scott massait malgré les réprobations de Derek. Derek s'occupait du bouche-à-bouche. Chacun courait pour apporter du coton, de l'eau ou du matériel nécessaire. Au final, il fût stabilisé… Tout le monde était à bout de force et Lydia et Peter ne faisait plus attention à leurs gestes.<p>

C'est à ce moment-là que Scott vit l'appel du père d'Allison.

« -Alors ?

-Dans quelques secondes il faudra réciter la formule. »

Scott entendit Deaton dire qu'il fallait que tout le monde la récite, meute ou pas, pour que l'appel soit le plus fort possible. Il activa le haut-parleur.

« -Je vais recopier la formule.

-Surtout n'hésitez pas à la prononcer plusieurs fois pour être sûr de son effet.

-C'est bon. »

Scott, Allison, Mélissa, Lydia, Peter, Isaac, Boyd et Jackson se tenaient devant le corps de Stiles, Derek lui tenait la main. Il se rapprocha du groupe au moment où Deaton annonça la nouvelle qu'ils attendaient tous :

« -C'est fini pour Kate.

-On y va…

_Qui__occisus est, et anima tua__purga  
>Supplices ad<em>_invicem  
>Kate<em>_Argent__ornatum a__diis  
>Share<em>_nos__liberabit animam__suam__»_

Ils répétèrent la formule trois fois avant de voir Stiles convulser.

« -Non !

-Mais si…

-Laisse le. Regarde son bras, il est en train de guérir. »

Mélissa avait arrêté Derek. Si Derek s'était approché il aurait pu souffrir des mêmes maux que Stiles. Il fallait que le sort soit dissout dans l'air pour que les amis de Stiles puissent enfin l'approcher sans crainte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Mélissa s'approcha lentement et regarda le bras de l'hyperactif.

Deaton qui n'entendait plus un bruit paniqua :

« -Alors ? Vous êtes là ? Comment va Stiles ?

-On est là.

-Stiles va bien. Il a cicatrisé et il respire toujours.

-Parfait. Je vous rejoints au loft. »

Derek s'effondra tout comme le reste de la meute. Ils étaient tous éprouvés par les dernières heures.

Allison osa poser la question qui tramait tout le monde depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au loft :

« -Peter, Lydia, vous m'expliquez avant que je ne tue l'un de vous ? J'ai une préférence particulière pour les loups et je ne voudrais pas tuer ma meilleure amie.

-Ah… Euh… Comment te dire…

-Pourquoi ne pas prouver ? »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Peter s'empara des lèvres de la jeune rousse. Jackson ne se sentait pas bien de voir ça. Pour lui, elle se remettait bien trop vite. Et il la voyait beaucoup plus heureuse qu'avant… Quand ils étaient ensemble.

« -Si tu lui fais du mal je t'arrache les boyaux avec les dents.

-Va falloir prendre un ticket… Stiles était le premier.

-Stiles savait ?

-Oui, pendant que vous combattiez Kate… Il nous a surpris… »

Lydia rougissait.

« Je prends un ticket aussi. »

Au final l'ensemble de la meute acquiesça. Peter n'avait pas intérêt à faire quoique ce soit à la Banshee.

Et soudain, Stiles sursauta.


	34. Je ne t'aime pas

**Bien le bonjour mes chers lecteurs… Je vous poste la fin de cette première partie… Eh oui toutes les choses ont une fin provisoire… Le chapitre 35 sera pour vous donner matière à réflexion quant à la deuxième partie !**

**Xoxo !**

* * *

><p><em>Une semaine s'était déroulé depuis le sauvetage de Stiles par la meute.<em>

Derek se leva. Une semaine qu'il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Il descendit et fut accueilli par son oncle, joyeux comme une petite fille à qui l'on aurait promis une glace si elle était sage.

« -Tu as encore passé la nuit chez Lydia ?

-Oui parce que je t'entendais réfléchir et ça m'aurait perturbé dans mes activités pour adultes.

-Stiles ne veut plus me plus me parler.

-J'ai remarqué rien qu'à ton teint morbide et à ton humeur encore plus irritable que d'habitude…

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Il ne veut plus te parler mais il pourrait au moins t'écouter…

-Je sais même pas ce que je devrais lui dire…

-Désolé que tu aies servi d'instrument pour mon ex ? Qu'elle se soit servie de toi pour me faire souffrir ? Que tu aies failli mourir à cause de moi ? Que tu aies été ensorcelé ?

-Un truc dans le genre. »

Derek était dans un état lamentable et il savait que si Stiles ne lui donnait pas la réponse qu'il attendait, c'est-à-dire un « j'accepte tes excuses »… Il serait dans un état encore pire…

Il se leva, bien décidé à parler au jeune homme.

_Flash back_

« -Stiles !

-Laissez-le respirer…

-Stiles ça va ?

-Mais bon sang laissez-le ! »

Mélissa d'une voix sévère s'interposa entre les adolescents et le jeune homme. Sans savoir que sa réaction était extrêmement dangereuse, elle repoussa Derek qui, sous la colère et la culpabilité, grogna envers la mère de Scott. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement et soudain… Ses yeux carmin apparurent et il plaqua Derek contre un mur.

« Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça. »

Derek sentait la domination de Scott peser sur ses épaules et redevint humain. Hébété, il comprit ce qui venait de se passer. Scott avait pris l'ascendant sur lui pour protéger sa mère. Derek n'était plus qu'un Alpha… Second de Scott… En quelques secondes, il s'était élevé contre Derek pour prendre le pouvoir par la domination… Scott et Derek ressemblaient au roi Arthur et Lancelot à présent. Un duo de choc. Pour l'heure, les autres regardaient les deux loups bouches bée.

Mélissa reprit vite contenance et vérifia le pouls de Stiles, ainsi que ses signes vitaux.

« -Il a parfaitement repris conscience.

-Hmmm…

-Bon retour parmi nous. »

_Fin du flash back_

Derek conduisait sa Camaro vers le lycée pour s'expliquer avec Stiles. Ou plutôt lui parler. Peu importe s'il répondait. Il voulait au moins que l'humain sache à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de le voir l'éviter. Il voulait au moins qu'il sache à quel point il l'aimait.

Il se gara à côté de la Jeep débraillée de l'hyperactif et soupira. Il pourrait lui acheter une meilleure voiture, au moins neuve, dès la majorité du jeune homme. Mais il était presque persuadé que le lycéen refuserait le cadeau, prétextant qu'il ne s'achète pas…

Il s'appuya sur la Jeep quand il entendit la sonnerie et la foule annonçant la fin des cours. Il distingua rapidement ses anciens bêtas, qui habitaient toujours avec lui… Mais leurs relations étaient un peu bizarre… Ils avaient montré une fière allégeance à Scott mais aussi à Derek… Ça allait promettre le jour où Derek remettrait en question les ordres de Scott…

Il divaguait dans ses pensées quand il distingua l'hyperactif. Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Derek arrêta de respirer et Stiles s'arrêta, en pleine discussion avec Scott sur le cours de Monsieur Harris. Stiles déglutit alors que Scott soupirait.

« Derek… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici… Stiles ne veut pas te voir. »

Derek ne répondit pas parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas les affaires de Scott. Ca relevait du privé et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Et s'il se servait de son pouvoir d'Alpha… Alors il ne lui resterait plus qu'à aller voir Deaton. Encore.

A contrecœur, alors que les deux meilleurs amis arrivaient à sa hauteur, Derek s'expliqua :

« -S'il ne veut pas me parler, alors qu'il m'écoute. Je ne demande que ça.

-Stiles ?

-Je… Je sais pas…

-T'es pas obligé, mec.

-Scott. Je veux juste lui expliquer.

-Y a rien à expliquer Derek… J'ai failli crever à cause de toi. »

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer les plaçaient devant la réalité telle qu'elle était. Stiles avait failli mourir pour le jeune homme.

« S'il te plaît. Écoute-moi. »

Stiles, excédé, soupira et hocha la tête.

Derek l'emmena vers le terrain de la crosse, exceptionnellement vide.

« Je veux tout d'abord que tu saches que si j'avais su que mes sentiments te mettraient en danger, je serais parti. Je préfères encore souffrir en sachant que tu es en sécurité que de te mettre en danger inutilement. »

Il s'arrêta de parler un moment pour laisser Stiles digérer la révélation de son ancien amant.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je culpabilise pour ce qu'il s'est passé au loft. Je pensais avoir assez souffert de la mort de ma famille ces dernières années… Mais là je suis écorché vif. J'ai failli tuer Peter hier soir juste parce qu'il allait retrouver Lydia… Alors que moi je te perdais à cause de Kate. »

Stiles accusait le coup et marchait silencieusement. Jamais le loup ne s'était confié en détaillant autant ses sentiments.

« Je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi et je respecte ton choix. Mais je voulais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit et je ne te le dirais jamais assez. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble. Mais si tu savais à quel point je t'aime… »

Sa voix se brisa et Stiles le regarda enfin. Il voyait sa douleur, sa fatigue sous le manque de sommeil depuis une semaine. Il lisait sur lui la souffrance qu'il enterrait derrière un faux sourire que même Scott n'avait pas percé.

« -Tu as changé ma vie quand je t'ai vu dans cette forêt. Je t'ai immédiatement imaginé à moi, offert. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'échappes… Je sais que mon cœur a cessé de battre au moment où tu as quitté le loft. Je pensais demander à Scott de me tuer mais cet imbécile ne me ferait pas ce plaisir.

-Si tu fais ça je dirais à Scott de me laisser le plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains. »

Derek tourna la tête, choqué.

« -Alors tu me détestes maintenant ?

-Oui je te hais. »

Ils se regardaient maintenant, au milieu du terrain. Stiles était tendu comme un arc. Derek avait l'impression de mourir sous le regard haineux de Stiles.

« -J'ai failli crever par ta faute parce que tu as montré ta faiblesse. J'ai failli y passer parce que ta queue peut pas rester entre tes jambes. Je te hais Derek Hale parce que j'ai été trop con de t'aimer parce que ce sont les autres qui mettent leurs vies en danger. Parce que personne ne peut s'attaquer réellement au grand Derek Hale… Je te hais parce que je sais qu'un jour où l'autre tu seras passé à autre chose et que moi, je resterai amoureux au fond de moi, de tout ce qu'on a vécu même si c'était très court. C'était très intense.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Stiles inspira profondément, sachant qu'il allait mettre un terme à leur relation, et à l'existence de Derek Hale en tant qu'être doté de sentiments.

« -Derek Hale je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma vie. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi et je ne veux plus jamais entendre ta voix.

-Tu peux pas nous faire ça.

-Je peux et je suis en train de le faire.

-Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

Derek recula d'un pas sous le choc et vit une ombre de douleur sur le visage de Stiles. Le loup ne pouvait pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.

« -Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes plus, les yeux dans les yeux et je quitte la ville.

-Je. Ne. T'aimes. Pas. »

Derek avait cillé à chaque mot appuyé par Stiles qui avait pointé son doigt sur le cœur de l'ancien Alpha. Sans un mot supplémentaire, Stiles tourna les talons et laissa le loup seul avec sa souffrance comme seule amie.

**FIN (provisoire)**


	35. Promo Livre II

Hello... Voici le titre du Livre II : **Mes amis, les Alphas, des emmerdes...**

Vous devinez donc aisément que les différentes allusions des Alphas pendant ce premier livre fera d'eux le problème principale de la meute de Beacon Hills.

Concernant l'histoire... Rappelez-vous :

-Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Stiles pour qu'il rejette Derek ?

-Comment Derek va-t-il survivre sans Stiles?

-Lydia et Peter seront-ils toujours aussi amoureux?

-Vous avez pu remarquer la présence de Jennifer Blake... Quelles sont ses intentions?

-Comment va se passer la toute nouvelle apparition des jumeaux sex-symboles au lycée?

-Pour qui ou pour quoi les Alphas sont-ils en ville?

-Allison va-t-elle enfin avoir confiance en Peter?

-Est-ce que Lydia va réussir à rendre Peter aussi doux qu'un agneau?

-Vont-il pouvoir se démêler de tout ça sans pertes?

-Jackson va-t-il vraiment partir ? (on n'en entendait plus parler mais c'est parce que son départ approchait à pas de loups... ;) )

Biensur, les hypothèses sont les bienvenues même si les trois premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits. Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que nos amis ne connaîtront pas, une fois encore, une vie quotidienne douce et paisible... Je ne sais pas encore si cette histoire aura une fin car je ne me lasse pas de la tournure que prend l'histoire au fur et à mesure, et voir vos reviews déconfites (je suis sadique hein ?) me procure un sentiment de joie incompressible !

De plus je commence à sérieusement m'attacher aux nombreux personnages, et l'idée de tous les exploiter en même temps et d'approfondir les différentes facettes de leurs personnalités, leurs ressentiments, c'est devenu une drogue...

Donc le livre II devrait voir le jour à la fin du mois :D (si ça venait trop rapidement... Vous n'aurez même pas attendu et je trouve ça injuste...)

N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fictions en attendant !

XOXO !


End file.
